The Sight Beyond The Window
by Kimitsuzue
Summary: I ignored my instincts, then I wished I hadn't. His eyes were like an infinite abyss, his voice was like silk, he had an utterly twisted personality, and his touch sent me into a blissful oblivion. Maybe it's about what's beginning not what's ending. FIN
1. Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.****

* * *

****This story will alternate between Sakura's point of view, and a third person point of view (In other words, the 'normal' point of view.)**

**By the way, the 'cape-like garments' are the Akatsuki cloaks. Even though this fic is AU I'm going to use the cloaks, except in this story, the cloaks signify a different kind of group. I don't want to ruin the fic, so you'll find out eventually.**

**Also, the relationship between the title of this story and the story itself will become relevent eventually. **

**Italics are thoughts.****

* * *

****_The Sight Beyond the Window _**

_Chapter One: Memory..._

I sat on the damp grass, gazing up at the dark night sky. There appeared to be no stars. Just vacant space. However, even though there were no stars, I saw the moon shining brightly, illuminating the sky.

I was entranced by the moon's ghostly glow, and as I kept staring, I noticed a shadow move across my line of vision. I wasn't sure what the shadow was, but I ignored it, and lay down on the grass.

I could hear the howling wind blow, making the trees in the nearby forest tremble just enough to create a sound, camouflaging the noise on which I _should_ have been paying attention to.

I lay there, just relaxing the music of the wind, and the trees. Suddenly, I heard my cell phone ring. I took my phone out of my pocket, but as soon as I looked at the screen, I realized that it was pointless to answer it.

The phone indicated that the caller was my mother, and talking to her wasn't something I wanted to do at the moment. I just wanted to stay where I was.

Where I could relax, and just listen to all the sounds that surrounded me.

As soon as the phone stopped ringing I turned it off, and sat up. Upon doing so, there was a quiet scuffling noise from behind me.

I turned around immediately, but found no traces of anyone having been there. I felt like I was paranoid, but as I turned back around, I realized that I wasn't.

In front of me stood a man with black hair and onyx eyes, wearing a black cape. I was shocked, and my mouth was agape as I stared into his void like eyes.

"What are you doing here? This is _our_ territory." He said, his words cutting into me.

My body stiffened as I noticed the frightening look he gave me, along with the aura of superiority he gave off.

"Wha-what do you mean by,_ our_ territory?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"As in," The man said, as another taller figure appeared next to him, "_our_ territory." Both of them said in unison.

I felt my heart racing, and I clutched at the grass tightly, as if I would be swept off the ground otherwise.

The two _'men'_ or what could possibly be two teenage _'boys' _stared at me, awaiting my answer.

A gust of wind blew, making their cape-like garments flap wildly in the wind, and their hair fly violently about their faces.

I felt a sudden rush of audacity, as if the wind had just pushed me to an edge where I had no choice but to jump and only hope that I would survive.

Finally, I made that jump, "What do you mean by _your_ territory! This land doesn't belong to _anyone_, so I advise you to leave _now_ before I—"

The short figure disappeared into thin air, reappearing behind me, "Before you, _what?_" The shorter man whispered, his voice daring as he took my wrist into his right hand, gripping it tightly as he moved his left hand to the nape of my neck, brushing his fingers over it delicately.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to keep myself from making any sort of sound that would please him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to answer my question?" The shorter man asked, his voice slightly sadistic.

"…"

"No, I won't answer your question. Now tell me your names." I spat, glaring at the man in front of me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The man behind me said, "And Itachi." He finished, his voice monotone.

"Why don't you let him introduce himself?" I asked.

"Names are just things used to identify certain individuals, I don't need to tell you mine, and you don't need to tell me yours." Itachi said, his eyes getting dangerously narrow as he looked at me.

"In that case I won't tell you my name." I said, trying to cross my arms, only to remember that my wrist was being held.

Sasuke gripped my wrist even tighter, "_You_ will tell _me_ your name regardless."

His grip was like a vice, and I nearly gasped in pain.

"Let go!" I yelled, struggling as I grit my teeth.

He immediately let go, but my relief was cut short as he quickly lunged forward, pinning me to a nearby tree.

I glared at him, and he moved his right hand up to the side of my head, running it through my short hair, stopping part ways, "Your name?" he asked, his voice making the question sound more like a statement.

"Haruno Sakura." I practically growled, glaring at him.

He smirked in satisfaction, _'sadistic bastard'._

"Itachi, this one is mine." Sasuke said, his voice possessive.

Itachi looked at Sasuke then at me, and then leapt backwards gracefully, as he disappeared towards the direction of the cliffs.

"Wait! What are you--! Idiot, that's a cliff!" I yelled, trying to burst forward in an impossible attempt to try and save Itachi.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke murmured, irritated.

I tensed momentarily before leaning back onto the tree, _'jealous'._

Sasuke looked down at me, it was as if he read my mind at that moment.

"Don't jump to conclusions, I have no reason to be jealous of my own brother, especially if it's being jealous over _something_ such as you." Sasuke stated, his words icy.

"Fine! I won't jump to conclusions, but do you _have_ to be so harsh?" I yelled, moving my face closer, and raising my voice each time I yelled out another word.

"Don't you dare insult me again!" I shouted, throwing a punch forward. "I may not look it, but I'm very well trained in self defense and many other styles of fighting!" I yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Do you think you're _actually_ worth my time?" Sasuke asked, smirking in what looked like some sort of twisted amusement.

"Try me!" I shouted, moving my hand toward the side of my leg, where I kept my sewing needles.

'_I always thought the sewing kit and the things inside it were useless, but this time around, I'm pretty thankful to have them.'_

Without having to look I threaded a long piece of pink thread through two needles, one at each end, and held the two needles in my hand.

At last, I ran straight towards him dexterously throwing one of the needles to my other hand, then when I shortened the distance between us to about two yards I leapt into the air.

Sasuke stood in place, and I thought I had him, but as I neared his form, he looked up at me with a devious expression, and dodged my attack.

My failed attack left me wide open, and after that, everything became a blurr...

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I put a lot of effort into this chapter, and as long as I have an idea, I intend to keep writing this fanfiction. Although, intentions are just intentions unless you actually put some effort into what you're trying to do, so I can't promise you anything, but all I'm saying is that I'll try my best to make this fanfiction the best I can! Please support me by telling me your opinion!**

**Also, I've often been told through reviews that some of my fanfictions are very childish, so I want to know whether this fanfiction seems childish or if I've finally gotten past that stage of writing. Please let me know, and be honest!**


	2. Sudden Approach, and an Appearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading chapter one! I really appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter two! **

* * *

_**The Sight beyond the Window**_

_**Chapter Two: A Sudden Approach, and an Appearance**_

"Do you think you're _actually_ worth my time?" Sasuke asked, smirking in what looked like some sort of twisted amusement.

"Try me!" I shouted, moving my hand toward the side of my leg, where I kept my sewing needles.

'_I always thought the sewing kit and the things inside it were useless, but this time around, I'm pretty thankful to have them.'_

Without having to look I threaded a long piece of pink thread through two needles, one at each end, and held the two needles in my hand.

At last, I ran straight towards him dexterously throwing one of the needles to my other hand, then when I shortened the distance between us to about two yards I leapt into the air.

Sasuke stood in place, and I thought I had him, but as I neared his form, he looked up at me with a devious expression, and dodged my attack.

My failed attack left me wide open, and after that, everything became a blur...

"Nnnghh…" I groaned.

My legs were numb from the freezing temperature, just as the rest of my body. I was lying on smooth, cool, tiles.

I guessed that I hadn't been lying there for very long from the feeling of the tiles beneath me. I sat up, looking around me. I was able to see a door a couple of yards away from where I sat, and I tried to stand up, but failed miserably, crumpling to the floor.

I looked at my ankles, they were slit at the front, but the cut didn't look serious. I kept staring at the two identical cuts on both my ankles, wondering what happened.

'_I don't remember getting cut by Sasuke… Unless he did this after we fought…But, if he did that, I should have woken up…'_

If the cuts were more normal then I would've paid them no mind but… The cuts were unmistakably identical in length, height, and width. It was as if I had surgery or something, but somehow, I knew that wasn't it.

Finally, I gave up staring.

'_No matter how long I stare, I won't figure anything out.'_

I tried to stand again, but this time I could barely even get off the ground.

"Stupid legs, they're still numb." I muttered, irritated.

"Waiting won't do you any good." I heard, the voice sounding muffled due to the closed door.

"Why is that?" I asked, looking at the door.

The door creaked open, filling the room with a dim light.

"After I knocked you out, I drugged you to keep you asleep until I figured out what to do with you. The feeling in your legs won't return until I give you the antidote." Sasuke said, emerging from the doorway.

"Drugged me, how? Wait, is that what these cuts are?" I asked, astonished.

"Very perceptive of you, _Sakura…_" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as he emphasized my name, probably trying to provoke me.

"Stop messing around, and give me the antidote." I stated confidently.

"I didn't say I had it, did I?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"You didn't say you _didn't_ have it." I stated, standing my ground.

His smirk disappeared the instant he heard that, and his lips formed a look of dismay.

"Hmph. What, nothing to say?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't talk so big, it's annoying." Sasuke said, his voice echoing throughout the large room.

"You're one to talk." I retorted, snorting.

"I'd like to hear you say that to my face. _Little girl._"

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess it's time for you to get a move on so I can say it again. Unless you'd like it better if I just shouted?" I asked smugly.

"Hmph." In mere seconds I found myself pinned to the floor by Sasuke. He stared me down, and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

His face was like a masterpiece, un-marred by anything, just as his beautiful porcelain skin. His hair was as black as freshly burnt ashes, and they fell into place just as gracefully as they would from the sky…But as I stared into his eyes, I found something concealed deep within their depths…

I couldn't even describe what I saw at that time, all I knew was that it made me feel like my heart was tightening and I wanted to just reach out and touch his face, to make sure he was really there…

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked, his eyes drooping, nearly closing, then suddenly, he turned his gaze away from mine, the look on his face, as if he were thinking.

"What—what do you mean?" I asked, stuttering. "Do I have a reason to be afraid?"

"Of course you do, look at the position you're in! I've kidnapped you, and drugged you! And if that isn't enough to make you scared, then just think carefully about what I could do to you? Didn't any of these thought cross your mind at all? Are you _that_ dense?" He asked, his voice mocking, seeming as if he were about to laugh.

Everything became silent after that, so silent that I could hear water dripping from somewhere in the room.

"Why can't you just be like the others that we came across…? Why do I feel different around you…? It doesn't make any sense…" He stated, gripping my arms tighter.

"Hah…!" I gasped, the pain of his tightening grip a bit too much for me to withstand.

I bit my lip, and my body twisted in pain, making Sasuke shift his position above me.

He immediately froze, then loosened his grip on my arms, and finally removed them from my arms and hands completely. He moved his arms, and placed them near the sides of my head, now looking directly into my eyes.

"Stop—Stop looking at me like that…! It's—weird…" I said, my voice forced.

"Your eyes…"

"I told you to sto—!"

"They're like liquid emeralds…"

"No! Stop it!"

"I want, to reach in to touch them… To be completely consumed…" Sasuke told me, his voice slightly forced, unlike his earlier confident voice, yet his voice still held its usual smoothness.

I stopped struggling after he spoke, and instead I concentrated on him. I was still nervous, and possibly afraid, just as he had previously mentioned before...

He looked like he was in a trance, and I was worried about what he was going to do next. I was afraid to an extent where my fingers twitched at his every movement. I clenched my eyes shut, and pursed my lips closed, bracing myself to the frigid floor, even though I knew I couldn't escape.

I knew that I had the option of just pushing him off, and yelling at him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I felt that if I did that, I would be doing something…_ 'Evil'… 'Why…?'_

His face came dangerously close to mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face, and his soft hair brushing against my cheeks.

I had to open my eyes, to see his expression…

His face held an unreadable expression, an expression that landed somewhere between confusion and—sadness?

No, it was something else, something completely and utterly different, something that I would probably never understand, an expression that practically seemed to have originated from Sasuke himself, an expression that was like a mask, yet so realistic.

'_Is he trying to—trying to…kiss me…?'_

Eventually, his hands tangled in my short, light pink hair. His fingers would sometimes brush lightly against my scalp, and I jumped at his touch.

He felt me jump, and stopped his administrations to put his forehead to mine.

"I don't know what I'm feeling… Maybe I'm confused… I don't even know why I feel this way… But, I need to do something to prove I'm real, to prove I exist… That's why… That's why I'm going to reach the goal I've set for myself… I can't go on living, without knowing what's real or fake…" Sasuke said, pulling back a few inches.

I reached out to his face with my left hand, and he quieted. Slowly I reached, to give him a chance to push me away… Like I so desperately wished he would…

To my dismay, he allowed me to touch his face. I didn't want to get attached to anything, or anyone… Not after _'that' _incident…

"What are you--?" He said, his eyes dilating, as if he were about to cry.

Suddenly, my body froze, and I wasn't able to control anything. I felt myself reaching out my other hand, to hold his face in my hands, then I moved my hands to circle around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss…

'_My body! I can't control it! Why?'_

He complied with what I was doing, and kissed me back, but I fought myself, trying to force my body to listen to me, the most I was able to do though, was faintly whisper, _"No…"_

Immediately, he pulled away from me, and desperately searched the room for something.

I watched him, and my arms tried to reach out to him again, but he slapped my hands away, glaring unintentionally.

I was worried that something bad may have happened, and all I could do was lay down.

Then, he began staring into the darkest corner of the room.

"You… What the hell do you think you're trying to pull!" Sasuke yelled, clearly losing his temper.

"My, my… I was found so _easily?_ What a pity, I was expecting quite a show." I heard a woman say, as I saw a deep violet color blend into the air, slowly thickening.

Then, all of a sudden it was as if a violet bubble streaked with gold had ruptured, the remnants slowly dissipating into the atmosphere, as a female who looked my age emerged from the shadowy corner of the room, crouching. She leisurely stood, her face coming into the dim light that came from beyond the door, allowing me to see the asymmetrical expression on her face. It was an expression I'd seen before, but I could hardly guess what she was thinking...

**End Chapter Two  
**

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! After writing chapter one, I felt as if my computer were calling me to write, so that's why I updated so quickly. Well, don't expect me to always update so fast because this time I was lucky enough to have a three day weekend, yay! **

**In any case, I bet all of you are wondering what _'that'_ incident is, and who has made an appearance, right? Well, sorry, but I'm going to leave you in suspense because this seemed to be a good place to stop, and I wanted this chapter to be separated from the next part of the story.**

**You'll find out who appears next time, maybe… (Smirks)**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	3. Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody! If you've already read chapter two before, you should check back on it, because I edited it so there are a few major and minor changes in it that may be important to the story later on. Sorry for changing it if you liked the way it was, but even if I wanted to change it back, that would be impossible because I accidentally saved over the old version of chapter two… Well, I think I might edit this chapter later, but for now I'll leave it. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you like chapter three!  
**

* * *

**The Sight Beyond The Window**

**Chapter Three: Protector**

I reached out to his face with my left hand, and he quieted. Slowly I reached, to give him a chance to push me away… Like I so desperately wished he would…

To my dismay, he allowed me to touch his face. I didn't want to get attached to anything, or anyone… Not after _'that' _incident…

"What are you--?" He said, his eyes dilating, as if he were about to cry.

Suddenly, my body froze, and I wasn't able to control anything. I felt myself reaching out my other hand, to hold his face in my hands, then I moved my hands to circle around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss…

'_My body! I can't control it! Why?'_

He complied with what I was doing, and kissed me back, but I fought myself, trying to force my body to listen to me, the most I was able to do though, was faintly whisper, _"No…"_

Immediately, he pulled away from me, and desperately searched the room for something.

I watched him, and my arms tried to reach out to him again, but he slapped my hands away, glaring unintentionally.

I was worried that something bad may have happened, and all I could do was lay down.

Then, he began staring into the darkest corner of the room.

"You… What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" Sasuke yelled, clearly losing his temper.

"My, my… I was found so easily? What a pity, I was expecting quite a show." I heard a woman say, as I saw a deep violet color blend into the air, slowly thickening.

Then, all of a sudden it was as if a violet bubble streaked with gold had ruptured, the remnants slowly dissipating into the atmosphere, as a female who looked my age emerged from the shadowy corner of the room, crouching. She leisurely stood, her face coming into the dim light that came from beyond the door, allowing me to see the asymmetrical expression on her face. It sent chills down my spine, leaving me trembling.

I was captured by her beautiful violet eyes, and extravagant outfit.

Her outfit looked like something a fake psychic would wear, but I knew that she was the real deal, because I had never seen someone make an appearance as great as that.

Her golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail that cascaded down one side of her shoulder, and her arms were adorned with a few silver bangles that 'clanged' together quietly when she moved.

She walked forward, and her intense gaze focused on me. I clenched my fists, grasping onto Sasuke's shirt without realizing it.

She 'hmphed' and threw her hair over her shoulder, "So _this_ is the type of girl you go for? Personally I'm appalled. What do you see in her?" She asked harshly. "Here _I_ am, and you go for some little human wench!"

Sasuke glared at her, and moved in front of me, as if defending me. I faltered for a moment, then her words hit me full force…"Wench? Excuse me, but you are mistaken! I'm no wench, so you better back off before I _make_ you back off!" I shouted, losing my temper as I stood.

Sasuke stayed where he was, apparently shocked at my actions, but in seconds he began to chuckle.

"Looks like you've got your own rival now, Ino." Sasuke said, mocking Ino.

His words infuriated her, and her face turned red. At first, she directed her anger towards Sasuke but she turned it towards me, "This is entirely _your fault!" _She shouted, pulling about four or five bangles off of her wrists, flinging them towards me.

I dodged them all except for one, which I tried to knock away with my hands, should have known though, they were weapons. **_Real_** weapons.

"Augh!" I shrieked, as the small, hidden blades on the bangle cut into the back of my hand, creating a slightly deeper gash than I expected.

I looked at the back of my hand, covered in blood, with the bangle still embedded in my flesh. I tore it out without thinking, and this made the wound even wider, I screamed, and the bangle hit the floor.

With my un-injured hand, I punched the stonewall, making a loud smacking noise resound throughout the room.

All eyes were on me, and I looked directly at Ino, I didn't speak, I only glared.

Ino had a smug look on her face, she knew, no, we _all_ knew she had won this round, but if I were going down, I'd make it memorable.

I crouched down slowly, and picked up the blood-covered bangle, careful of the miniature blades.

The blood on the bangle dripped, I accidentally pricked my right index finger, and I winced.

However, slowly, still crouching, I brought it up to my lips, placing a kiss on it, and winking. Then, I paused, and looked down at the bangle, thinking for a moment before I flung it towards Ino, barely missing her head and face on purpose, as a taunt.

I smirked at the sudden shock on her face, my vision began to blur, and I regretted the fact that I probably wasn't going to be able to see her face like that for just a little while longer.

I shut my eyes, and by exerting myself just a bit, I was able to stand, though I began to stumble backwards, and gained my balance before hitting my head on the wall.

I took my right hand, my uninjured hand, and brought it up to my face, it had a few spots of blood on it, but I put my hand against my forehead, pushing my hair back. _'I'm going to faint soon…'_ I thought, looking at all the blood I had lost.

Everything I was seeing began to split into multiples, and the world was spinning. I felt a sharp pain in my head, and I gasped in pain, as I was overcome by pain, and crashed into the wall, slowly falling into a slumped sitting position.

Ino treaded forward until we were inches apart, I was too weak to even speak, let alone dodge the incoming impact I knew was coming.

She kicked me over, and I just took the blow, unable to do anything.

Finally, she picked me up by my hair with me on my knees. She pulled back her fist preparing to throw one final punch, but in a split second, there was a 'whoosh' of air, and someone appeared in front of me, protecting me.

"That's enough." He said, his jet-black hair filling my vision.

I fell forwards from the lack of support, and my head was able to rest against his back.

His back felt—_cold…_ Nevertheless, maybe I was just imagining things; after all, I _did_ just get beat to a pulp.

"What? Why are _you_ protecting her? Is something wrong with _all_ the guys in this place or _what?"_ Ino yelled, pulling away, her face full of scorn, as she crossed her arms.

I don't know what he did, but Ino smirked, and she back flipped, disappearing the same way she had come.

Sasuke watched from where he stood, lacking interest in everything that had just happened.

My protector reached out with his hand, and held my head up, as he turned around.

He gently took my head into his arms, and put one of his arms around my waist, as he lifted me up to a standing position.

'_This whole, 'stand up fall down thing is getting irritating…' _I thought, as my body ached.

He leaned my head against his shoulder once I was standing. I felt him gazing at my wound, and my hand twitched, involuntarily.

"Let go of her, _Hyuuga_."

"If I did that, she'd fall." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"Don't state the obvious. You _know_ what I meant." Sasuke stated, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

I tried to listen to their conversation but even concentrating was difficult and I ended up fainting...

I woke up in a bright, white bedroom, the complete opposite of the room I was in the other day. On the other hand, was it night? I don't know, but in any case, I woke up in a soft, comfortable bed.

It was comfortable, but it felt odd. Not odd, like something bad was going to happen, but odd as in, I was still a mess, and I was in a clean room…

A _really, clean_ room…

Not only that, but, I woke up to find that I wasn't the _only_ one in the bed…

**End of Chapter Three  
**

* * *

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, chapter four may not be put up as fast as the rest because I'm trying to finish up one of my other fanfictions, and depends on whether I'm in the mood for writing or not. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Hyuuga, Neji

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody, chapter four is finally up! Neji is one of my favorite characters so updates might start to fly at you! Anyways, sorry if this chapter is not exactly exciting, but, it is still the beginning so, please continue t read! Lastly, I might change the title for this story, since I changed my mind about the original ending I had planned, so I will mention my new title in later chapters, when I finalize my decision.  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window **

**Chapter Four: Hyuuga, Neji**

"Let go of her, Hyuuga."

"If I did that, she'd fall." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"Don't state the obvious. You know what I meant." Sasuke stated, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

I squinted to keep my vision as focused as possible, but in my attempt to listen, I fainted…

I woke up in a bright, white bedroom, the complete opposite of the room I was in the other day. On the other hand, was it night? I did not know, but in any case, I woke up in a soft, comfortable bed.

It was comfortable, but it felt odd. Not odd, like something bad was going to happen, but odd as in, I was still a mess, and I was in a clean room…

A _really, clean_ room…

Not only that, but, I woke up to find that I was not the _only_ one in the bed…

I took my eyes of the person next to me and looked around from where I sat. The room was pure white, but there were no windows. The air felt fresh though, as it would outside, but it felt a little too chilly for my comfort, and with that thought I found myself looking down at the older teen boy, or whatever age he was.

He looked peaceful, sleeping like a little kid would. Cute...

'_Wait! What am I thinking? He may look cute like that, but I'm sure he's completely different when he's awake!'_

I felt my face get warm, and I clutched at the blanket absentmindedly, wrinkling the cloth. Then I calmed down, sighed in relief as I cleared my head, and decided that going outside of the room would not be a good idea. Especially with Sasuke, he could be anywhere.

I liked the idea of staying with the boy next to me better than accidentally running into Sasuke, which felt a bit odd. The fact that I would rather be with a total stranger other than Sasuke, it made me think a little more than usual, and that got me thinking on a bunch of other things. Like what happened the other night, day? Doesn't matter.

However, my thinking kept expanding until I was completely engrossed in whatever I thought of, and I did not even realize that the boy next to me began to stir.

As I kept going to and fro different subjects, my hands and facial expressions changed a countless amount of times, but when I moved my hands in an up and down motion, my left arm was grabbed.

I heard him groan as he sat up, making the bed shift slightly. He opened his eyes slowly, and then looked at me.

"Haruno, Sakura?" He asked, leaning forward as he ran his left hand through his hair, looking up at me.

I stuttered for a bit before just nodding my head, wondering how he knew my name.

He half smiled, and then let go of my arm, apologizing for bringing me to his room without my consent.

I smiled, and told him, "Don't worry about it, I'd much rather be here than with that other guy, Sasuke."

I swore I had seen him smile in a devious manner, but I brushed it off quickly, telling myself, _'I'm just imagining things…'_

"What's your name?" I asked, folding my hands together in my lap, as I crossed my legs underneath the warm blanket.

"Hyuuga, Neji. You can just call me Neji though, and may I call you Sakura?" He asked, being very polite.

"Yes, of course." I said, trying to be equally polite.

"Oh, I just remembered, how are your wounds?" He asked.

"Wounds, you mean these? They're fine, don't worry." I said, clenching my fist, and throwing a punch in the air to show him it was okay, but in truth, it hurt like hell.

I think he saw through my act because he put his hand on my shoulder and told me, "Don't push yourself too far, it's not good."

I paused with my fist still in the air, and turned to look at him.

I saw that he was worried, and I put my hand down, lowering my head, _'Am I really that easy to read?'_

"Here, let me see your hand." He said, holding his hand out for me to place mine in.

I hesitantly placed my hand in his, and he looked at it intently, as if he were a doctor examining his patient.

After staring at my wound, he put my hand down gently, and then got off the bed, telling me to stay where I was.

He left the room, and returned in a few moments with a medical kit in his hand.

He led me off the bed, and into a bathroom that smelled of Lavender.

First, he set out two stools for us to sit on, and then he took out a white cotton cloth, and wet it with warm water from the faucet.

"You seem used to this, why is that?" I asked, curious.

He kept on working, and replied with, "I do this from time to time, so I've gotten pretty good with medicine and treatment."

"Do you do it for yourself? Or do you treat other people?" I asked.

"Mostly for myself, since the others can do it themselves." He said, as he began to clean the cut on my hand with the wet cloth.

"Others?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, you'll meet them later on, I suppose." Neji said, taking out a tube of antiseptic. "This might burn so… Is it all right by you?" Neji asked, concerned.

"You worry too much, like I've said for about the third time today, don't worry." I said, giggling.

"Third? Have you really said that, that many times?" He asked.

"Yeah, you have. Furthermore, is there a way that I can get back outside? Where I was before I came here?" I asked, suddenly remembering that this was not where I belonged.

He started wrapping gauze around my hand, and he was silent.

"Neji…?" I asked, his silence making me worried.

"I don't think you're going to get back. It all depends on Sasuke and a few others…" He said gravely.

I froze up, and then began to panic… "What? I—I can't go back? Why? Why am I even here in the first place?" I shouted, jerking my hand away from his.

I kept asking why, why, and why, as I began to cry, and break down.

As I cried, I began to feel like a baby, unable to do anything except for cry. One of the worst feelings I had ever felt…

Neji grasped my shoulders in his hands, and shook me back to reality.

Everything felt as if it stopped, even time itself. As if it was waiting for us to just move on, and get past this part of our lives, so everything else could move forward, but no matter how hard I tried, I was unable to say anything.

"Look at me." Neji said, bringing his hand up to my cheek, brushing away stray tears from my face, as he brought my face up to look at him.

I closed my eyes shut, and closed myself into darkness and solace for that brief moment, hearing only my heartbeat, and nothing more, before opening my eyes to pure white, untainted by the world, untouched by evil, but, cold as snow…

**End of Chapter Four  
**

* * *

**So, like I said, not exactly an exciting chapter, right? Well, anyways I had fun writing the last paragraph, even though I edited it about five times by now… Anyways, thank you for reading, please review! Lastly, I'm aiming to get at least one more review for each chapter I put up, so please support me!  
**


	5. Hyuuga, Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Sorry this took awhile to put up, but I had what you might call technical difficulties... My printer went berserk, and my internet went along with it... Anyways, I hope you like chapter five!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window **

**Chapter Five: Hyuuga, Hinata**

Everything felt as if it stopped, even time itself. As if it was waiting for us to just move on, and get past this part of our lives, so everything else could move forward, but no matter how hard I tried, I was unable to say anything.

"Look at me." Neji said, bringing his hand up to my cheek, brushing away stray tears from my face, as he brought my face up to look at him.

I closed my eyes shut, and closed myself into darkness, and solace for that brief moment, hearing only my heartbeat, and nothing more, before opening my eyes to pure white, untainted by the world, untouched by evil, but—cold as snow…

I looked directly into his eyes, and my heart contracted as I gasped involuntarily from my crying.

Neji was silent as he brought his other free hand up to my cheek, holding my face in his hands.

His hands radiated warmth, and it calmed me down somewhat. Though at this point, each time I blinked, I held my eyes shut for at least a millisecond longer than usual, because every time I closed my eyes, I was able to escape my reality, and return to my past, where I could see him—my childhood friend, also my previous admirer…

Well—previous did not even cross my mind at the time, as I whispered his name as if it were a delicate spell that would break with the slightest mistake, _"Naruto…"_

I felt Neji's hand tremble a bit, and I wondered if he had heard me—which I hoped he had not.

"Sakura… Will you—smile for me?" Neji said his voice a quiet whisper.

I paused, and then closed my eyes, and tried to relax to his touch. When I felt comfortable, and confident, I pulled away from him, and then deeply inhaled—and exhaled.

Neji looked like I had put him in suspense, as he just continued to watch me intently, never taking his eyes off me for a second.

I opened my eyes half way, slowly, blinking a few times before I looked him in the face, and smiled a sad, yet somehow joyful smile, with tearstains still on my face.

Neji smiled back at me, his smile portraying his own emotions, which were in my opinion, quite similar to mine.

I felt as if we had formed some kind of invisible connection, and it made me happier, knowing that I had someone that I could trust, someone that was in some way, just like my childhood friend, Naruto…

Neji stood first, and then he offered me a hand to help me up to my feet. I took his hand, not hesitating for a moment, but then there was a silent knocking at the door.

'_Knock knock knock…' _

Neji turned around towards the door, where the sound came from, "Who's there?"

"Umm… N-Neji? I err—Sasuke asked me to tell you to meet him in his room later, is that all right? Or should I tell him—"

"I'll be there." Neji interjected.

"Oh, all right then."

The light pattering of footsteps on the marble floor outside of the bathroom slowly faded, into silence. Then, Neji began to speak, answering my question before letting me even ask.

"That was Hinata; sometimes we call her the spirit of this mansion, since she's the only spirit that lives here." Neji explained.

"A spirit?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, she's been here for decades, maybe even a century." Neji said, pausing to look thoughtful, "Although, she still looks like a twelve year old…"

"Why does she look so young?"

"It's because she died when she was twelve…" Neji said grimly, "She used to live in this mansion with her family, and she was happy, but—then her father's colleague visited, and she charmed her father."

"What about her mother?" I asked, trying to keep myself from blurting out more questions than he could answer.

"Her mother—I don't know what happened to her mother, but as far as the rumors go, I've heard that Hinata was an orphan, and she was adopted by Hiashi Hyuuga. So far I can assume that he was a little harsher than he should have been, and that he had been in the wrong to be so abusive to Hinata." Neji said, his voice and facial expressions showing me that he was frustrated with Hiashi.

"I think that—you have no right to say that…!" A female voice said angrily.

Neji and I looked towards the door reflexively, and I spotted a girl who looked about twelve years old, that was nearly translucent.

"My father—you don't even know anything about him, so I ask you with all due respect— please refrain from speaking of him anymore." The girl said sternly.

"Hinata—your father—"

"Was a very kind and honest person." Hinata interjected.

"…" Neji was silent, unable to say anything.

"I don't mind if you speak of him, so long as you only speak the truth." Hinata said, sighing.

"Then, will you explain to us?" Neji asked.

"Us?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh, I meant Sakura and me." Neji said, pointing at me.

"Sakura?" Hinata said.

"The girl that Sasuke brought." Neji replied.

"Aah—aah…!" Hinata stuttered, her face turning red with embarrassment.

Neji smirked, "You're lucky Sakura. Hinata is usually so shy she faints when she meets a new person, but you got to see her like she was the first day you meet her!" Neji said.

Hinata still stood frozen, and then I slowly began to laugh, as did Neji.

Hinata pressed her two index fingers against each other, looking down at the floor.

"In any case, would you be willing to tell us about your father?" Neji asked chuckling.

Hinata looked up, then smiled, "Yes, I'd be glad to."

"Hey, don't tell me we're going to tell stories in the bathroom!" I said with a fake shocked voice.

Hinata giggled, "Of course not, we'll go into the living room. I'll meet you two down there, I'm going ahead to prepare some snacks."

"All right, we'll be down soon." Neji said, watching Hinata disappear through the bathroom door.

"Would you like to change into some clean clothes and wash up a bit?" Neji asked.

"I think my appearance answers your question…" I said, while sweat dropping.

"In that case I'll bring some clothes, but you'll have to use mine…" Neji said.

"It's fine, I don't mind." I said.

Neji left and returned with a pair of black shorts that were knee length and a tan jacket with short sleeves.

I took the clothes he offered into the bathroom with me, and used the washcloth he gave to wash off some blood and dirt. After I wiped myself off, I took off my dirty clothes, replacing them with the new set of clean clothes.

I looked into the large mirror and combed through my hair with my fingers, and smiled at the reflection, "Good as new!" I said aloud.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Neji stood in wait for me right in front of the bathroom door with his arms crossed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" I replied following him down to the living room.

When we reached the living room Hinata already had the snacks and tea ready on the table that was in the center of the room.

Neji took a seat on a couch made for two people, and I sat right next to him.

The room was set up so that there was a table in the center, two couches that seated two people, set right across from each other, and two single chairs that were right next to each other near the sides of the couches, so that it formed a semi-circle around the television set and bookshelves.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know she should have been here by now." Neji said, glancing around the room.

"Don't worry she's here." I heard.

"Sorry…" Hinata mumbled, Sasuke standing right behind her.

I stood up and glared at him. He did not even flinch, but even though he did not show it, I knew that on the inside—he was livid.

**End of Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review, and happy Chinese/Okinawan new year!  
**


	6. Predator and Prey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you like chapter five! Sorry it took longer to post chapter five, but anyways, chapter six is longer, and I put it up fast! So, I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter Six: Predator and Prey**

"Where's Hinata?" I asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know. She should have been here by now." Neji said, glancing around the room.

"Don't worry, she's here." I heard.

"I'm—sorry…" Hinata mumbled, Sasuke standing right behind her.

I stood up and glared at him. He did not even flinch, but even though he did not show it, I knew that on the inside—he was livid.

Sasuke looked as though he were holding onto Hinata, but as she began to inch away from him; I realized that he was not.

Neji got up from his seat, and then took a step forward to stand next to me.

"Step down Hyuuga." Sasuke stated, still keeping his focus on me.

I looked at Neji, expecting him to stay near me, but then he showed a look of defeat, which caused me to worry.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, as Hinata looked at Sasuke with slight fear, her hands clasped together the way they would be during a prayer.

My confident front began to fade as Neji stepped back. My real feelings of insecurity began to bubble to the surface, and Sasuke crossed his arms, smirking with superiority.

Then, as I began to crumble in a battle of mentality, I heard Neji speak.

"Hmph…" Neji said, stepping forward, as Sasuke's look began to fade into a look of dismay, "Sorry, but you aren't taking Sakura." Neji said, sliding his left arm around my neck from behind, and placing his right hand at the top of my head in a possessive manner, "She's mine." He said, placing a kiss on top of my head.

Everything became awkward after that, and even Sasuke had nothing to say.

My legs gave out, and I would have fallen if it were not for the support that I had received from Neji.

As soon as my mind completely registered the events that had just occurred, I really started to wonder if it was all a dream. Maybe I would just wake up, still in the field. Maybe I had fallen asleep there, and that is how this all started.

Nevertheless, even _that_ would be too good to be true.

Neji removed his hand from my head, and placed it on my shoulder instead, whispering, "What do _you _have to say about this?" He whispered in my ear.

I stuttered incomprehensively, unable to think straight.

"Sakura."

"Huh? Wha—what?" I managed to stammer.

Sasuke's voice had brought me out of my stupor, and his eyes had completely woken me up to the reality I was living.

"Sakura, I want answers. _Today._" Sasuke commanded, even angrier, if that was possible.

I looked down, and did anything to avoid answering. I tried looking sad, pretending not to hear them, I tried anything, and _everything._

After a minute had passed, which of course, had seemed like hours, Neji had finally spoken.

"Sasuke, why don't we let Sakura have time to decide?" Neji proposed.

"Like I said before, _today._"

"Sasuke, I do not think this is the kind of thing that can be decided in a matter of hours…" Neji said, trailing off towards the end of his sentence.

"You only _think_ that it cannot be decided in a matter of hours. I _know _it _can._" Sasuke stated directly.

I started to get sick of their argument, and I finally stepped forward to give my opinion, "Would the both of you just _shut up?_"

Neji and Sasuke turned their attention to me, and stared intently.

"First of all, Neji, I can determine whether I can make my decision today, or not! Second, Sasuke, you have no right to tell me, or anyone else what to do!" I scolded.

"As a matter of fact, I _do._" Sasuke said, smirking.

"What?" I questioned, appalled.

"Since you're just a human, I take it you have not heard of me, or my clan. However, explaining in detail would be meaningless. Therefore, to put things simply—the Uchiha clan is the most prestigious family of this area. Unfortunately, there are only two of us left." Sasuke explained.

"So you are saying that your family is all high and mighty so _I_ have to obey _you_? I do _not _think so." I stated, retaliating.

"I am afraid you have no choice." Sasuke stated, approaching me.

I backed away from him, right back into Neji's arms.

Neji turned me around to face him, and wrapped his arms around me.

In his arms—in Neji's arms… I felt safe…

I felt the warmth of his chest, but I also felt trepidation because I could still hear the light tap of Sasuke's footsteps, and I felt the slight swirl of air sweep against my skin as Sasuke's cape swayed back and forth with his every step.

"Release her." Sasuke said.

"What for?" Neji asked.

"I have a solution." Sasuke replied.

"Really, do tell." Neji said.

Sasuke glared at Neji for a moment before explaining, "We will each spend an hour with Sakura and try to convince her to become our—companion. No rules other than the time limit, what do you say?"

"_Talk about being brief…" I thought._

"You can decide who goes first; it is all the same to me." Sasuke said.

"Your idea, you decide." Neji quipped.

"In that case ladies first." Sasuke said, scoffing.

"Why Sasuke, you're the perfect gentleman. Sakura, shall we?" Neji asked, loosening his grip on me to look at my face.

I turned back around and out of Neji's grasp to look at Sasuke, but he had already gone.

We entered a room that had a queen-sized bed covered with light-green jade colored sheets and a soft, beige colored carpet.

Neji sat down on the bed, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I took a seat near him, about a few inches away from him.

Neji made a long sigh, and then lay back onto the bed.

"I was worried back there you know?" Neji said.

"Worried? _I _should be the one who's worried!" I said teasingly, as I poked him in his side.

"Hey, don't do that!" Neji said, reflexively sitting up.

_I giggled, and forgot about everything sad, if only moments like that were everlasting…_

When Neji suddenly sat up, I jumped off the bed, watching his every move,

"Hey, I shouldn't I be convincing you right now?" Neji asked.

I smiled nervously, and sighed in defeat.

"Thought you escaped from that conversation huh?" Neji asked, still sitting on the bed.

"Well at least I tried…" I mumbled, walking towards the bed again to sit down.

Before I sat down, I saw Neji smile mischievously, causing me to stare in suspicion.

"Are you going to sit down?" Neji asked.

"I—guess so…" I replied, taking one more step forward.

At that moment, I saw him flash another smile as he pulled me by the arm, down towards the bed.

I fell towards him, and then he lifted me by the shoulders so that I was looking down at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep myself in control when you keep running into my arms?" Neji questioned seriously.

I blushed before replying, "No, how hard is it?"

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" Neji asked, sighing.

"No, does it seem that way?" I asked cutely.

Neji paused, "Yeah it does. So how do you intend to make up for it?"

"I do not know, any suggestions?" I asked.

"Actually, I do…" Neji replied.

Neji rolled over so that he was the one on top, his hair fell to the right side of his head, and he gradually and torturously closed the space between us, our lips touching together lightly, before he quickly pulled away.

I looked at him in shock. The moment felt dreamlike, and I brought my hand to brush against my lips before smiling. I felt a little sad though…

I felt sad because later—I realized that the kiss Neji and I had shared… It seemed more like a kiss between two little kids with crushes, instead of a kiss shared with two lovers.

Neji placed another kiss on my cheek before speaking, "I wanted a little more, but I guess that will do for now." Neji said, burying his face in my neck.

I could feel his breath against my neck, and I felt as if electricity was surging through me.

Neji pulled back, and rolled off to the side.

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura? Was that—your first kiss?" Neji asked, sounding afraid that he might have done something that I did not want.

I stopped to think, _"Was the kiss I shared with Sasuke really a kiss? Does it really count? No—there is no way. It does not count. I was being controlled so it does not count." _I thought, before replying, "Yes, it was. However, do not worry. I—I am really happy that my first kiss was with you…"

"Really, are you sure?" Neji asked.

He was worried for my sake, and I thought, _"Oh, he is so sweet!"_ However, opinions change over time…

In the last few minutes of our time, Neji asked if I had ever had a male companion, or a boyfriend. I replied with a hesitant 'no'. Neji looked as if he was suspecting me of lying, and of course, I was… Sort of…

I clutched at my shirt without realizing it, and I put on a fake smile, so as not to sadden Neji.

Neji was nice to me, and he cared about me, I know it was wrong of me not to actually consider him as my future companion. The thought never even crossed my mind. Nevertheless, even though I liked Neji, I also liked someone else… _Liked…_

_Remember, 'liked' is a past tense…_

"Hmm?" Neji said raising a brow at my actions.

I blushed at his antics, and he began to speak. He told me all about himself, but when he tried to get me to talk about myself; I usually stayed silent.

I think I caused him to be a little frustrated, and it was not long before guilt started to flood my mind.

The hour was up, and Hinata had come to inform us of this on Sasuke's orders.

Neji waved goodbye to me, and Hinata led me near the room where Sasuke awaited my arrival, unable to go any further because of Sasuke's orders.

Hinata stopped at a secluded hallway, telling me that his room was the last one on the right. I nodded, and Hinata left.

As I walked down the long hallway, I was overcome with a feeling of dread and almost turned around and ran, but decided against it, knowing that I would probably get lost.

When I arrived in front of the last door, I examined it. The opaque black, made a stunning contrast with the beautiful gold that lined the crevices made in the wood.

When I opened the door, I felt like I was opening a door to another dimension because the air about the room seemed so different from the others. It felt—_real._

There was a king-sized bed adorned with black silk sheets, and a few dark blue silk sheets mixed with it. The floor was cold, and made of black marble, and in the center of it all, was Sasuke.

He sat on the windowsill, wearing a loose dark blue robe that draped off his thin figure, and the thin ray of light that filtered through the drapes had been quickly annihilated, as Sasuke pulled the drapes shut with a soft 'swoosh'.

He leapt off the windowsill gracefully, landing soundlessly on the floor. I was mesmerized by his appearance, and by the air in the room. Everything was foreign, even my emotions.

Sasuke approached me slowly, reminding me of how a predator would sometimes approach its prey before launching its swift assault on it, killing it instantly.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was the predator, and furthermore, _I _was his prey…

**End of Chapter 6  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! By the way, I already have chapter seven done, and I'll post it today if I get a lot of reviews, if not, I'll probably wait until I do. Aren't I evil?  
**


	7. Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

**Hi again! I cannot believe I updated twice in one day... Can you? Well, in a review for chapter six, there was a question that I received. Well, maybe not exactly a question, but something similar, pretty much wondering about the point of this fan fiction. The truth is, if I told you it would ruin it, and besides, even I don't know where I'm going with this... I;m just making it up as I go along. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing chapter six! I hope you enjoy chapter seven!**

**Hint: A good imagination will really make this chapter worth reading... I think...  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 7: Smile**

He sat on the windowsill, wearing a loose dark blue robe that draped off his thin figure, and the thin ray of light that filtered through the drapes was destroyed immediately, as Sasuke pulled the drapes shut with a soft 'swoosh'.

He leapt off the windowsill gracefully, landing soundlessly on the floor. I was mesmerized by his appearance, and by the air in the room. Everything was foreign, even my emotions.

Sasuke approached me slowly, reminding me of how a predator would sometimes approach its prey before launching its swift assault on it, killing it painlessly.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was the predator. Furthermore, _I _was his prey…

Sasuke grasped my shoulders painfully tight, thrusting me against the wall.

He crashed his arms into place with a loud 'thwack' at both sides of my head, trapping me.

I let out a scream, and I could feel my throat dry out and burn with the strain of my screaming.

My head felt numb with pain that was neither sharp nor dull. It felt like the pain would drag on forever, as droplets of blood trailed their way down from my forehead and into my hair.

When I had the courage to open my eyes, his expression had drastically changed from calm and composed to livid and ferocious.

Although his facial expressions and his actions became so different, only one thing caught my complete attention.

His eyes—they were no longer the same. His previous onyx eyes had become a deep crimson red that contrasted with black comma-like shapes that circled in his eyes.

"That scent, it is outright repulsive! You smell exactly like him—that—that Hyuuga!" Sasuke shouted, pulling back his right hand to make a fist.

"Sa—Sasuke…?" I whimpered, fearing his wrath as I saw his fist draw back.

I could feel scorching tears fill my eyes, as I bit my lip to hold back my cries and whimpers. I shut my eyes tightly, seeing flashes of Neji's calming smiles, but his voice was lost within me, all I could hear was Sasuke's voice, and I tried desperately to reach out for the images I saw, only to have Sasuke grip my hand, slamming it against the wall, and twisting it violently.

The tears I had so desperately tried to hold back came forth, and fell down my cheeks and onto my shirt as I ground my teeth together. I began to fight against Sasuke, trying to release my hand from his grip by pushing against him, but failed as Sasuke's strength completely surpassed my own.

"I hate this! I hate you,_ everything _about you! Why—_why_?" Sasuke shouted, shaking me back and forth by my hand.

My head repeatedly made connections with the wall, causing small droplets of blood to fly off my head.

I saw the things around me blur at an amazingly fast speed. I saw the blacks and blues merge, and Sasuke—being so close, his face stood out amongst the blur of colors, and at that precise moment, I hated him.

I wished he would disappear, completely disintegrate into thin air, to be annihilated. That was what I _had_ wanted, but if I really had the kind of power to have done something like that now, I probably could not bring myself to present that kind of punishment.

I held the greatest amount of detestation for Sasuke, yet I also held the greatest amount of pity for him, which made me start to think that maybe—maybe I hated not only Sasuke, but also myself.

I hated Sasuke for everything he did to me, and pitied him for everything he did to me. I—I hated myself for harboring those kinds of feelings.

I felt like a monster—a demon! I felt evil, disgusted with myself, and I felt like a hypocrite too. I hated him _and _pitied him, I was a hypocritical demon, and those thoughts began to tear me up from the inside out and on the outside—I was being drowned in all my self-pity—being engulfed by it.

I became so caught up in my thoughts; I failed to realize that Sasuke had already stopped shaking me, and started to withdraw.

My eyes were dead looking, and Sasuke was panting in exhaustion. I saw his lips part and close as he spoke, but his words seemed to cease to exist the very second he spoke them.

I looked up at Sasuke, my eyes lifeless, my will to fight wiped out of existence, and bleeding constantly. I saw his lips twist into something I did not comprehend, and suddenly he appeared to have stopped breathing.

He released my wrist that had become raw and decrepit, letting it drop to my side heavily.

"How can you still look at me like that?" Sasuke whispered.

I stared up at him, my eyes still dead looking, and blood running slowly down my forehead, falling to the top of my eye before curving around it, making it look as if the blood had just crossed directly over my eye.

My eyes followed his movements with little effort, but never changing my expression.

I could not feel any pain, could not hear voices, nor could I feel anything.

"How can you still look at me?" Sasuke whispered again.

I did not hear him, but I could somehow sense him. I could not answer him in words, although, I did answer him. I answered through a simple gesture…

A smile…

I remembered that when Neji saw me sad, he asked me to smile for him. For that reason, I did the same for Sasuke.

A smile that held every emotion I felt. A smile that was like a thousand emotions forced together, and just like a thousand answers forced together…

It was my way of communicating with him, and maybe he knew what I meant when I smiled. Maybe he could understand my feelings, even if I could not understand his.

His feelings were mixed, and he could not express them clearly, that was all I knew. However, I wanted to be able to understand him, and always have him understand me. I wanted a connection with him that could not be seen. I wanted it all, even if it meant having to sacrifice other feelings, maybe even other people…

Although, with all the emotions I felt, and displayed, love was not one of them…

**End of Chapter 7  
**

* * *

**Hey everybody, I know this was short, but I felt like that was the perfect place to end. By the way, just like in chapter six, if you review, I'll put up chapter eight sooner. This time I aim for at least 6 to 7 reviews, so keep the reviews coming and I will gladly update sooner! Chapter eight is done, just got to edit it and then I can post. If you review a lot, I might post chapter eight later tonight, or maybe tomorrow, and if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll just start working on nine, and post eight next weekend since I don't get that many chances to use the computer on the weekdays. Well, thanks for reading!  
**


	8. First Image Beyond the Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody, I guess I am starting to get in the habit of updating often for this fan fiction, huh? Anyways, I know this chapter is really short, but I liked where it ended. Besides, my great auntie reads this one author's books, and he's supposedly famous for his short chapters. They're only one page long! So he has about 150 or more chapters in most of his books. Well, I hope you like chapter eight!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter Eight: First Image Beyond the Window  
**

"How can you still look at me?" Sasuke whispered again.

I did not hear him, but I could somehow sense him. I could not answer him in words, although, I did answer him. I answered through a simple gesture…

A smile…

I remembered that when Neji saw me sad, he asked me to smile for him. For that reason, I did the same for Sasuke.

A smile that held every emotion I felt. A smile that was like a thousand emotions forced together, and just like a thousand answers forced together…

It was my way of communicating with him, and maybe he knew what I meant when I smiled. Maybe he could understand my feelings, even if I could not understand his.

His feelings were mixed, and he could not express them clearly, that was all I knew. However, I wanted to be able to understand him, and always have him understand me. I wanted a connection with him that could not be seen. I wanted it all, even if it meant having to sacrifice other feelings, maybe even other people…

Although, with all the emotions I felt, and displayed, love was not one of them…

Sasuke put his hands on my shoulders and began to push down gently, and I responded by slowly sliding down against the wall until I sat on the floor.

Sasuke kept his hands on my shoulders, and crouched down so that he was eye level with me, but his gaze was on something off to the side, something distant.

"I—I will _not_ apologize…" Sasuke muttered, his voice sounding broken.

"I know…" I replied softly.

The door opened with Itachi standing in doorway, "He need not apologize. Words will not make up for such disgraceful actions anyways. However, atonement is inevitable," Itachi said, looking down at Sasuke and me.

"Itachi—_leave. _This matter does not concern you," I stated.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "This may not be a matter directly involving me, however it does concern my brother. Therefore, this _is_ my concern since my brother's foolish actions reflect upon _me_."

"Are you leaving, or shall I show you the way?" I asked.

"I shall take my leave, but if you think taking something precious from Sasuke will make up for this, you're far from it. In order for him to atone, take some_one_ precious from him." Itachi replied, exiting the room, leaving the door open behind him.

As Itachi left, I saw the shadow of another person, and looked up; waiting for the time the figure would enter the room. It slowly and lazily stepped forward, revealing silver hair.

"Kakashi…"

His name escaped my lips unintentionally, and Sasuke's eyes immediately darted towards me, then back up to Kakashi slowly.

Sasuke looked mortified, but Kakashi was as calm as always.

"Sasuke, how did Sakura happen to get here?" Kakashi asked, pulling out the infamous 'Icha Icha Paradise' book from a pouch fastened around his waist, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I brought her here, obviously." Sasuke replied, sounding irritated, "However what brings you here, Hatake? It is not very often I get a visit from _you."_

"I happened to hear a rumor about your new _victim_, and the descriptions I received sounded quite familiar, so I decided to check it out. Although, I was not expecting Sakura…" Kakashi mumbled.

"News travels around fast, maybe I should keep a low profile from now on." Sasuke said.

"By the way, if it is of any interest to you of how I know Sakura, I just happened to be going the same way as her one day, and she thought I was a stalker." Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders in a slightly comical way.

"I thought I asked you not to bring that up last time..." I said, feeling as if I had been hit by a thousand-ton anvil.

"Well, I guess I cannot blame you, what female in her right mind would _not_ want me stalk her?" Kakashi said overconfidently.

"Me." I stated immediately.

Kakashi sighed, "Then I guess you must be schizophrenic..." Kakashi muttered under his breath sarcastically, as he used one of his hands to scratch at the nape of his neck.

"That reminds me, have you shown her yet?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"Not yet…" Sasuke mumbled.

"It figures…" Kakashi said, closing his book, returning it to his pouch.

Kakashi walked to the opposite side of the room, where Sasuke sat when I had first entered the room. He placed his hand on the drapes, pulling it open.

Through the window, I had expected to see the setting or the rising of the sun, but what I saw was different yet similar from what I had expected to see.

I saw multiple gold, bright orange and pink colors blending, and soon they formed a blurry image. "That—looks familiar…" I said, standing up.

Although I had head and arm injuries, my legs were uninjured, and did not hurt at all.

The image became clearer and clearer until it became completely discernible.

The image was of a boy who looked to be twelve or thirteen years of age. His hair was blonde and he seemed to be smiling innocently at anyone who viewed the picture, however, I had remembered perfectly.

It was his true smile, not the fake ones he plastered on most of the time, but the real smile beneath it all.

Kakashi looked from the image of Naruto, then to Sasuke, looking interested, yet disappointed at the same time.

Sasuke in looked on in awe, "That—but that is not Neji…!"

"It is Uzumaki, Naruto." Kakashi said, slipping his left hand into his pocket, as he looked down to the floor, _'I guess I still cannot let go... First Naruto, now Sasuke... Who do I not have to compete with...?'_

"Uzumaki, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

When I had heard Sasuke repeat Naruto's name I thought nothing of it. However, I did not realize what Sasuke's sentence would have sounded like if he had finished it…

'_Uzumaki, Naruto… I **will **kill you…'_

**End of Chapter 8  
**

* * *

**Oh, no! A major cliffhanger! Is Sasuke really going to kill Naruto? Why does he want to kill Naruto? You'll see in chapter nine or ten! Hope to see you there! And I have finally established the point of this fan fiction! Well, sort of... By the way, I cannot believe this myself but-- I finished chapter nine today (2/27/07)! I will post it if you review a lot, if not-- you know the drill! I aim for 8-9 reviews! Thank you for reading!  
**


	9. Uzumaki, Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**I decided to update this because of my friend's birthday... So anyways, I hope you like chapter nine! Chapter ten is already done though! You know the drill!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 9: Uzumaki Naruto**

"Uzumaki, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

When I had heard Sasuke repeat Naruto's name I thought nothing of it. However, I did not realize what Sasuke's sentence would have sounded like if he had finished it…

'_Uzumaki, Naruto… I **will **kill you…'_

I had no idea why Naruto had appeared in the window, but it just bothered me, I felt like it was poking at me, so I had to ask, "Why is Naruto's picture there?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Sakura, this is a special window. The person you see through this window is the one you love."

I looked at Kakashi as if he was lying, but he just continued to smile. I began to feel nervous, because I was practically drowning in Sasuke's anger. I knew he was seething, and it was because he was supposedly jealous. Although, I did not accuse him of this aloud, for if I did, he would have surely killed me.

Sasuke's fist tightened and I tried to look away, and act as if I had seen nothing.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, his voice calm compared to his appearance.

"Y-yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"I want you to stay with him." Sasuke said, motioning to Kakashi, "I'll be back in a few hours." Sasuke said, leaping out through the window, causing the image of Naruto to seemingly break apart into a million fragments of color.

I sighed, and looked up to Kakashi, "So, what am I supposed to do for the next few hours?"

"Why don't you come up to my room for now? We need to tend to your wounds," Kakashi replied.

I nodded, wondering where Sasuke had gone, as I followed Kakashi out of Sasuke's room.

Kakashi and I were walking through a large hallway, but the odd part was that I never saw anybody. The halls, and everywhere we went was empty, and without people. I felt as I was being lead into a trap, but I had nowhere else to go, so I had no choice to follow him no matter what.

He opened a door that looked like all the others on the second floor, how he could tell which was his, was beyond me.

He let me inside first, and I looked around a bit.

His room had a bed in the center with a greenish blanket that had a shuriken design on it, and his kitchen had a refrigerator and freezer with a stove and other kitchen appliances scattered around. He had a television in front of his bed, a bathroom, and that was it. It was such a simple living place in my opinion.

I was about to browse through his cabinets, but he placed a hand on my head, and turned me around to face him.

"I need you wash off the blood before I tend to your wounds, so go and take a shower." Kakashi said, pointing to the bathroom.

"But I don't have any extra clothes…" I replied quietly, as I furrowed my brow.

"There are towels on the rack and I have a set of clothes in the bathroom on top of the toilet seat." Kakashi said.

"Oh, okay…" I mumbled, going to the bathroom.

I shut the door and locked it. Kakashi was not an enemy, he was a friend, but I could not help but get the feeling something was going to happen tonight. Something big.

I got out of the shower, and dried myself with the towel. I looked down at the clothes he had set for me. They were the same as his. A pair of black sweatpants and a black sweater. They never seemed to change.

I slipped on the clothes, and realized something major. The clothes were far too big. The pants slipped downwards no matter how many times I pulled it up, and the sweatshirt threatened to slide down completely on one side of my shoulder.

I sighed, and opened the door without opening it enough for Kakashi to see anything. I held the neck hole of the sweater, and held the pants up with my other hand, and then used my foot to push the door open.

Kakashi lay on the bed. He had already fallen asleep, and his light snores resounded throughout the room.

I smiled and searched around the kitchen, finding a few clotheslines. I doubled them up and tied one around my waist so that the pants would not fall down, and the sweater, I could do nothing about it.

I began to get bored, so I looked into the refrigerator to see all kinds of leftovers. I closed the door to the refrigerator, and opened a few cabinets, until I reached one cabinet that had books in them,

I reached into the cabinet, and brought one book out to look at it. Once again, the infamous 'Icha Icha Paradise' made its appearance, and grimaced. However, I had always been curious as to what made the book so interesting to Kakashi so looking back once at Kakashi, I opened the book.

After a few sentences into it, my face had already begun to burn, but I kept on reading. Now I knew why Kakashi never wanted to put the book down, it was just too addicting to read.

I reached about page five, before someone behind me snatched the book. I had forgotten all about Kakashi, and he looked at me with curious eyes.

"I'm asleep for an hour, and this is what you?" Kakashi asked.

I felt so embarrassed, and I tried to hide my face from him, but I failed. He picked me up effortlessly, taking me back into his bedroom, where he lay me down on his bed.

I had my eyes shut, so when I felt Kakashi's hand upon my stomach I felt a shock wave run through my body. He flipped me over so that I was on my stomach and I could feel his warm hand run over my back, and then pull up the sweatshirt a little before I rolled over, yelping in shock.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him in shock.

"I'm tending to your wounds," Kakashi replied, holding up a first aid kit for me to see.

I bit my lip, "You should have said so in the beginning…"

"Well, anyways, lay on your stomach. I'm going to take a look at your back." Kakashi said.

"My back is fine." I stated.

"Oh? Well, then, why don't you show me where you _are_ injured?" Kakashi asked,

"Fine," I replied, making it so he faced my back, and I pointed to the back of my head, my shoulders, and then to my wrist.

Kakashi took my wrist first, and applied some kind of medicine on it, before covering it with gauze, just as he did for my other wounds. Except that for my head, he just wrapped it in gauze.

"Where do you think Sasuke is?" I asked.

"Hmm… Probably off brooding somewhere," Kakashi replied.

"Oh," I said, looking off to the side.

"Sakura, why do you still love Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"It is because he never shot me down. He never dumped me. He just—_died_..."

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**I hope you like chapter nine because I never edited it... Anyways, I just posted a new Naruto fan fiction titled 'Assassin' it should be on my profile. It's a Sakura and Sasuke pairing for now, but I may change my mind, but chapter one is up, so go check it out! I may or not continue depending on reviews for that! Thank you for reading! **


	10. Heartrending Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hello, I am back with chapter ten! This chapter doesn't have a lot of dialog, but I loved writing it. In fact, I'm already done with chapter eleven and half done with chapter twelve, so please review if you want to read more!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window **

**Chapter 10: Heartrending Death**

"Sakura, why do you still love Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"It is because he never shot me down. He never dumped me. He just—died…"

"So you still cannot let go, even though he has already died?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded solemnly, "I wish I could…"

I felt his warm hands grasp my shoulders as I began to tell my tragic tale, "I have already let go of him physically, he has gotten beyond my reach. However, if I had the choice, I would have never let go…" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and felt the dull pain in my chest, sending slight warmth throughout my body.

Kakashi leaned his head into the crook of my neck from behind, and I knew that he was holding back his tears.

"Emotionally— my heart still holds. It clings tightly to the memories—all of them. However, the strength of my heart has slowly started to decline. Slowly, I feel the memories that used to haunt me start to fade into a puddle of others. This, for _normal_ people would be a good thing. However, my heart is tearing itself apart in order to reach out to my fading memories. My heart wants to hold those memories close—forever."

The room became deathly silent, I could feel my heart begin to ache, and Kakashi opened his eyes half way, "Does this mean that you will even remember that day he died…? Even _I _do not want to remember…"

I smiled a sad smile, my eyes half lidded, and slowly beginning to fog up as if I were dying, "I remember that day. I still see those vivid images whenever I try to go to bed. The events of that evening continue to replay itself in my mind. Yes, that memory will _never_ cease to exist…"

The day Naruto died… I wished I could have died with him. He had died a gruesome death, one that no one could have ever predicted. Crushed into the ground, and it was not even worth killing him. His death meant nothing to the people who killed him. It was an accident to them, the people who intended for something much more than a simple death.

The evening of his death was cold, and snow had just begun to fall. The wind ceased to blow, but the skies were filled with grey clouds that threatened to turn black bringing with them a storm.

I thought it was going to start raining before Naruto could return to his apartment, so I rushed to the construction site to bring him an umbrella and raincoat. Naruto had gone there to take a few bento boxes to his friends working at the construction site. Even though he did not support the construction, he supported his friends, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Temari, Kankuro, and lots of others.

His friends were helping their parents, and parents' friends, since they all supported the construction. They were tearing down the old Konohagakure School, where all of our childhood memories— Naruto's and mine, originated from. In addition to that, it was where we first met.

We were both against the construction, and we were not alone. There were groups that formed many branches of the Anti-Construction group, which was a group that was so against the construction that they threatened to kill people who supported it, or were directly involved in it.

Of course, nobody took them seriously, and because of that, a member of the main Anti-Construction group decided to take action, and prove that they were indeed serious about their threats. That person set a trap at the construction site, and waited for someone to walk into the trap.

Naruto and I were not a part of the Anti-Construction group so we did not know of the plans at all, and we were not acknowledged as people who were against the construction.

Unfortunately, instead of one of the construction workers or supporters, Naruto stepped into the trap. As he set off the trap, it was only moments after I had entered the construction site smiling, but as I spotted Naruto smiling at his friends' work, I rushed forward.

A large piece of the old building's metal frame had fallen off the top, and it continued its descent toward the ground, and towards Naruto.

It fell at what seemed an impossible speed, and I continued to run to Naruto, shouting and screaming for him to get out of the way. In my mind, the events carried on in frames of black and white, moving at a torturously slow pace compared to the speed of the falling metal, and every step I took, the frames grew darker, until the metal had reached its destination, and crushed Naruto into the ground, his blood spattering across the ground and onto my body.

I had been only inches away from him, and the last I saw of him _alive_ was on that evening. The evening he just smiled at me in his last moments, oblivious to the danger. I shouted and screeched his name continuously, but I already knew that he was dead.

His body was crushed beneath the heavy frame, and his body had become so distorted that I could not even make out his face anymore. His blood, a deep crimson red, had been spilled onto the ground, and it continued to pour out of his corpse.

His bones were either broken and sticking out from his body or had been completely shattered from the force, and merged with the thick, crimson liquid.

The smell and feeling disgusted me, yet I still brought myself closer to his corpse, and hesitantly touched a part of his body with my pale hands, and then, I threw myself onto the parts of his corpse that I could still reach from beneath the frame. I clutched at his blood soaked jacket, which had pieces of his flesh scattered about it.

My tears mixed with blood, and I stayed with him until I was overwhelmed by the stench and sight that I vomited, gagged, and finally fainted from exhaustion and sickness.

The next time I awoke, I was in a hospital, looking out a window, in which I could see Naruto's corpse still where it was the last time I was awake. His friends and their parents surrounded him, and although they were far, I could see their expressions clearly. Each of them were crying, or on the verge of tears.

It disgusted me that none of his blood relatives had come to see him, in fact, I did not even know if he had any. It was as if he just existed without parents or relatives, only friends.

Suddenly, I felt my throat burn, and a terrible feeling filled my throat and stomach as I vomited once more. Looking back once more at his corpse, I was tempted to leap out the hospital window. It was open, the beautiful white drapes moving with the wind, and it called out to me, as if it were my gate to heaven.

I almost did, I was just getting off the bed when I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was Lee. I was taken over by emotion, and my heart beat at a fast rate.

Lee had always told me he loved me, and he proved it by coming to stay by me, even when Naruto had just died. I stared at him as he looked at me with a sad expression, his eyebrows furrowing, then, finally closing his eyes as he spoke one word in a forced voice, "Don't…"

I paused, then without thinking I rushed to the window once more, only to be caught by Lee, "I want to die! If you love me, you'll let me die!" I shouted thoughtlessly, tears failing to fall from my eyes.

At that time, I had already cried too many tears, so much that I could not cry at that time. Lee squeezed my waist more tightly, "No, if I love you, I'll give my feelings up for your benefit…" He whispered, sinking to his knees, as he still held tight to me, wrinkling the hospital gown I wore.

I could feel the light tugs at my gown as he released and tightened his grip multiple times, as he began to cry. His sniffles were the only sound in the room, and to tell the truth, I pitied him at that time. He had fallen so hopelessly in love with me that he could no longer let go, but only fall deeper, and harder.

I reached out behind me with my left hand, and petted his head as if he were a little boy. He pressed his head into my lower back, and the gown began to dampen. I smiled a sad smile, and turned around, to hold his hands in mine.

"Please—please…! Don't die… Don't die…!" He repeated, "If—if you die, I—I would go with you…! However, I— I do not want us to die pointless deaths! I want us to live—to live and be happy…!"

He really was like a child, in many ways. He believed that people could be happy as long as they tried; he believed that reality was something that was painful at times, but could also be happy if you wanted it to be. However, I had already experienced reality at its harshest…

I no longer had the will to live; I no longer had 'hope'. I had completely given up those things they called hope, and faith—they meant nothing to me.

**End of Chapter 10  
**

* * *

**I know, I just killed Naruto but-- that was the only way I could think of to get rid of him! I needed him to be included in the story without being alive! I'm sorry about killing him, but the fact that he's dead thickens the plot! My story wouldn't work out right if he was still alive! I'm sorry! Thank you for reading, please review!**


	11. Deceived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody, here's chapter eleven! Why wasn't there too many reviews for chapter ten? Is it because Naruto died? Anyways...  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 11: Deceived**

I no longer had the will to live; I no longer had 'hope'. I had had completely given up those things they called hope, and faith—they meant nothing to me.

"What about now?" A dark voice interjected, and I could feel slight vibrations coming from Kakashi, as if he were speaking.

The voice did not bother me and I answered its question, "I do not know… I want a reason to live… However, this world—it has nothing to offer."

"If this world has nothing to offer— take what _I _offer." The voice stated.

I paused, and tilted my head at an angle to see that where Kakashi had once been, now had Sasuke in his place.

My eyes widened slightly, and Sasuke put his arms around my neck, and shoulders in a loose embrace.

His hair felt soft, like elegant threads of black silk, as some fell over one side of my shoulder, where his head lay in the crook of my neck on my right shoulder. His scent wafted, and my senses dulled as I deeply inhaled his scent, hoping he would not notice.

I was in a dazed state, yet after a few long moments, I caught myself continuing to breathe in his scent, and I pushed forward, trying to get him to release me, but his grasp only tightened, and his face began to press against my neck and face more roughly.

"_Will_ you take what I offer you?" Sasuke asked.

I could feel the vibrations from his chest with every word he spoke, and it made me more nervous.

My cheeks began to heat, and his body pressed up against mine from behind. The sensations that surged through me were like electricity, and I had never felt anything like it. It was exhilarating.

His breath was slightly uneven, akin to mine, as I felt the warmth of it fan across my neck and face.

"I—I," I stuttered.

"If you agree to take what I offer you, I will not let you go back on your word," He said, pressing his lips against my skin, sending shivers down my spine as he placed kisses at the base of my neck, by my jaw, and on my cheek.

I clamped my mouth shut, along with my eyes, and tried not to concentrate on what he did to me. I thought about how to answer him carefully, but the way he kissed me distracted me far too much, and I was too far gone to think straight anymore.

"Are you afraid…?" He asked as he stopped placing kisses on my body.

I nodded weakly in response to his question, and I could feel his gaze upon my face.

"You say you have no reason to live, and you say that the world has nothing to offer. However, you have never tried to see what the people around you offer." Sasuke said, releasing me.

I leaned away from him, and backed into the wall cautiously, and slightly slumped, but to afraid to move any further.

He looked at me with a neutral expression at first, and then I saw the smirk slowly begin to tug at his lips. He had been trying to deceive me, to trick me into becoming his pawn. However, I would not fall for it.

Breathing became harder for me as each second passed by, and my mouth had gone dry. He looked at me differently now, as if he were going to devour me. His eyes gleamed in a twisted satisfaction, and he reached forward, his hand first cupping my cheek, then, it was only his index finger. He traced his finger quickly along my jaw line, and then placed it on lips in a quieting motion.

He traced my bottom lip, causing it to part slightly with the little force he applied to his actions. I looked on in slight shock and terror as his eyes seemed to narrow and his smirk grew wider. My fear continue to grow, and the fear factor made everything more exciting, more thrilling. Maybe what I had been looking for was this feeling of excitement. I feared it, yet I suddenly felt myself begin to crave it.

"What if I told you that I could give you what you wanted?" Sasuke asked, his tone of voice holding malevolence within every word he spoke.

He approached slowly, and I could not push him away. It was just like the first time this happened, in that dark room… This time, I had control over what I did though.

His two hands were placed one on each side of my waist, and he leaned towards me until his face was only a hair's breadth away. I thought he was going to kiss me, and I was so caught up in the moment that I let my eyes drift closed, and I waited for him to kiss me.

I was a fool though. He was not doing this for a mere kiss, but something much more.

"Do you know what I am?" He asked.

"You are Uchiha, Sasuke." I answered.

"That is only my name. Do you know _what_ I am?" He asked.

I thought more about his question, but I had only succeeded in becoming confused.

"I am what you would call an immortal." He said, answering his own question.

"Immortal…" I repeated in a whisper.

"We are usually called that, or you could just say that I am someone who can live forever… I want to share my forever with you though… What do you think would become of forever if it were shared?" He asked.

"… It would not be forever then… It would be something else…" I replied, opening my eyes slightly.

"So, what would it become…?"

"It would become… a time of no end for two people…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and our lips made contact. My eyes fluttered closed, and I leaned into his kiss. When he parted from me, I wanted to complain, but I restrained myself.

"You belong to me now. I will not let you go." He whispered, his right hand reaching out to cover my eyes.

There was a bright white flash, and the next thing I knew, I was in Sasuke's arms, lying in his bed…

**End of Chapter 11  
**

* * *

**Okay, I might put chapter twelve up today if I get reviews. Anyways, anybody going to Kawaii Kon in Hawaii? Thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	12. Elucidations and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hello everybody, I have returned from Kawaii Kon and I had a great time! I also bought Pokemon Pearl, so if anyone is interested in using the Wi-Fi to connect with me, just let me know and we can exchange friend codes! Anyways, I hope you like chapter 12!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter Twelve: Elucidations and Revelations**

Sasuke shut his eyes and our lips made contact. My eyes fluttered closed, and I leaned into the kiss. When he parted from me, I had the urge to protest, but I restrained myself.

"You _belong_ to me now. I will _not_ let you go, I absolutely refuse." He whispered, his right hand reaching out to cover my eyes for an unknown reason.

There was a bright white flash, and the next thing I knew, I was in Sasuke's arms, lying in _his_ bed.

My body involuntarily tensed, and the room was so silent that I could hear my heartbeat without having any intention to do so.

My clothes remained the same, except that the clothesline I used to secure my pants in place had gone missing. That little fact made me a little too nervous for comfort, almost to a point where I was hyperventilating. However, there were probably more and better reasons to hyperventilate around Sasuke, or even his brother, Itachi.

Sasuke's arms encircled my waist, and his breath brushed across the back of my neck, as he began to stir.

I turned my head slightly to look at his face, but as I fully registered what I saw, I immediately wished I had not turned.

Sasuke stared at me, and his eyes were once again filled with that unidentifiable expression. Then again, he could have just been a bit drowsy. That or I was hallucinating.

He snuggled up against me from behind, and the warmth that radiated from his body was soothing. When Sasuke was in this state of supposed drowsiness, he seemed to be a different person. It made me wish he would be like this all the time, but even his usual personality had charm to it, although, I would not admit this openly. If I did, I would probably have died of embarrassment.

In a way, Sasuke somehow reminded me of Naruto. I did not know why, but maybe it was that trait that seemed to draw me in to them, and make me want to stay with them.

However, whenever I think about that, I keep thinking that I would have been happier with Naruto, instead of Sasuke. I felt so bad when I compared them, because I knew first hand, what it is like to be compared to someone who is always better than you are. It makes you feel small, and useless.

"Sasuke…" I said quietly, being overly cautious of what I said.

He grunted in response and rolled over onto his back.

"What did you mean last night—about—you know…" I asked, my voice decreasing in strength with each word I had spoken.

"Hn…?" He mumbled, giving me a questioning look, his left brow raised slightly.

"About being a… _immortal_…" I said, clutching at the bed sheets nervously.

"I thought even _you_ could grasp the concept of being an immortal, but I guess my expectations were a little too high." His lips curved to form a crooked smile, similar to smirk.

Suddenly, my mood changed from cautious and slightly afraid to nearly the opposite. Angry and fearless, some even call this—stupidity…

I made a one-hundred and eighty-degree turn on the bed and was about to kick him underneath the covers, but before I did, he was already in my face. He and I locked eyes, and I could not look away. For a moment, my mind stopped, but as Sasuke's smirk returned, so did my awareness.

My face had probably turned ten shades of pink and red at that time, but I liked to think that it was in anger instead of embarrassment. Unfortunately, even _I_ knew the truth of my reaction.

Although we had already kissed, I still could not keep my thoughts straight when he was so close. My mind had become a jumbled mess, and all I could do was stutter… like an idiot. His hand seemed to come out of nowhere as it grasped the back of my head and pulled me forward instantly, making my face press up against his chest.

He began to chuckle, and then turned over onto his back once more, putting his hands behind his head.

"You…" I muttered under my breath, holding myself back from attacking him.

"An immortal is someone who lives forever…" He whispered his voice and expression becoming somber.

"I know _that_… However, were you _born_ an immortal?" I asked, my features also changing into a more somber expression.

"No… Being born an immortal is impossible. There _are_ many ways to become one though." Sasuke said, his expression changing again, this time into one hardly describable. An expression between almost crying, and almost laughing.

"So, _how_ do you become an immortal? How did _you_ become an immortal?" I asked, my voice beginning to sound a little frantic.

"I slaughtered a thousand people regardless of who they were. Men, women, children, or baby, it did not matter. I slaughtered them with joy, just so that I could become immortal." Sasuke said, his voice and expression demented.

I stared at his face in horror as he seemingly changed into a psychosomatic maniac before my eyes.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, as tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. I killed them all, with such joy... Now, now… I have nothing but regret, and the memories of how I killed them…" Sasuke shouted, taking his hands from behind his head, and staring at them.

I could tell what he was thinking. He was thinking about the blood on his hands, the blood that would never be washed off. In his mind, the blood was always there, and it was a sign of his sin. It was a painful reminder of the people he killed… Probably…

Sasuke's hands trembled and I just stared, "Do you know how I killed them? At first, I was hesitant, but, as soon as I started, I had no control. I killed them for fun; I planned over hundreds of different ways to kill people. It was a game to me, in which I always won. I killed them in odd ways, but I had fun. I stabbed a few to death, strangled some, poisoned one, but poison is not very fun, so I tried more things. I carefully devised each of my plans an—"

I grasped his hand, "Stop… Enough…" I said, my voice strained as the tears overwhelmed me and began to flow freely from my eyes.

He turned to look at me once, "Are you not afraid of someone such as me?" He asked, "Do you not want to run away?" He asked, his voice booming.

I froze, and realization hit me. I _did_ want to run, I _was_ afraid of him. I slowly inched backwards with each second that passed by.

Sasuke wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, but they continued to fall, "Every second you are with me, is one more second closer to me losing my sanity. Did you know that?" He asked, sitting up, letting his hair move about his face, and turning to face me as his black hair swept across his cheeks with his movement.

I inched backward, nearing the edge of the bed, as fear started to fill my entire being. I clutched the bed sheets, hoping I would not fall off the edge.

"Your scent is so tempting and irresistible, did you know that? It is the scent of your blood that draws me near, and it feels strange to know that whenever I am around you I want to kill you and release the exquisite scent of your blood, but, at the same time, I want to preserve you, and make you an immortal so that your scent will linger near me—_always…_" He whispered dangerously, his face already only centimeters from my own.

I bit my lip, and it was the worst thing I could have done at that moment. He lusted after my blood, and I had made it even harder to resist. I bit my lower lip so hard that it bled, and for him, that was what finally pushed him over the edge. He threw caution to the wind and lunged after me.

I tumbled off the bed, onto the floor with a thud, and Sasuke came right after. I was thrown off the bed with such force that when my back hit the wall the wind was knocked out of me. Sasuke landed about a foot away from me, and his eyes were red with tiny pieces of black swirling fiercely within his eyes.

Fear consumed me and I was frozen. Sasuke lunged after me for the second time, and I put my arms in front of my face in defense and clenched my eyes shut, hoping for the best. When I felt nothing, I looked up with caution and saw Neji holding Sasuke back with tremendous effort.

Sasuke twisted and struggled in Neji's grasp, then, something completely unexpected happened. Neji's face was in the crook of Sasuke's neck and as Neji opened his mouth, pearl-white were revealed for a second before Neji quickly bit into Sasuke's flesh. Neji released Sasuke as soon as his body went limp in his grasp.

Sasuke's body was thrown onto the floor and my fear suddenly turned into relief and then back to fear with a bit of nervousness as Neji approached me faster than I thought he would. He took large yet silent steps toward me, then, when he was right in front of me, he crouched in front of me and without saying anything, he took me into his arms.

That same feeling was there, a cold feeling, just like when I had passed out upon his back. Now I was sure of it. Neji was not human.

"Sakura…" He whispered, loosening his grip, and then placing a kiss on my lips. Then, he began tracing a line from behind my left ear, and slowly down to my collarbone, where he opened his hand and let it brush against the side of my neck, sending chills down my spine, which was actually his other hand, going down my spine slowly before letting his hand rest at the small of my back.

He brushed his left cheek against mine, and then let his head fall slowly down to the crook of my neck.

"I may be just like him—like Sasuke…" He whispered, "However, I want something _slightly _different…" Neji whispered, letting his hand that was by my neck fall to my shoulders, as he placed a kiss on my neck.

I did nothing to stop him because I knew what he was. He was not a human, nor a mere immortal, but a vampire…

He continued to place kisses on my neck, before that one moment in which he finally sunk his fangs into my flesh.

The last words I heard from him that night…

"_Do you hate me now…?"_

**End of Chapter 12  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	13. Tainted Kindness, Blemished Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing chapter 12! Here's chapter 13, but, I warn you that this is probably my worst chapter out of anything I have ever written. Anyways, I had to edit this about 4 or 5 times, so I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 13: Tainted Kindness, Blemished Past**

He brushed his left cheek against mine, and then let his head fall leisurely down to the crook of my neck.

"I may be just like him—like Sasuke…" He whispered, "However, I want something _slightly _different…" Neji whispered, letting his hand that was by my neck fall to my shoulders, as he placed a kiss on my neck.

I did nothing to stop him because I knew what he was. He was not a human, nor a mere immortal, but a vampire…

He continued to place kisses on my neck, before that one moment in which he finally sunk his fangs into my flesh.

The last words I heard from him that night…

"_Do you hate me now…?"_

His words had rung unmistakably within my head, like a whistle at midnight, _"Never…"_

I watched him for a fleeting instant, but when I blinked, he had vanished. He disappeared so quickly it was as if he were never there in the first place. The only traces that let others know of his previous presence were Sasuke's cataleptic form, and the bite on my neck…

I brought my left hand up to my neck, and lay my hand over the wound, brushing my fingers against it lightly. Subsequently, I pressed my index finger and my middle finger against the bite, applying minor pressure.

It throbbed as if someone were pinching the flesh that the wound was on, tightly, twisting it. I instinctively pulled my hand away and ground my teeth, panting softly in my weakened state.

When the sting had subsided, my body relaxed, and I sighed as I let my eyes flutter closed…

_Neji, what a magnificent actor he is, he even deceived me. At that time, I was known for seeing through deception, but being in that mansion—it changed my life, and put me on a new level…_

That level amplified each day, like water in a tank, and I was already ten feet below. The water seemingly drowned me, and it shattered my life away as if it were nothing.

After a few minutes of rest, I situated myself near Sasuke's body, and took his hand in mine. When his hand tightened around mine a little, it astounded me, but at the same time—it disheartened me to finally comprehend what would eventually happen…

I—_I_ would eventually take my last breath, and die.

Sasuke—he would never take _his_ last breath, he would _never_ die.

It was not fair, especially because of my circumstances.

Sasuke could sin and not care about the consequences. Sasuke never had to think about what death would be like. _Sasuke_ would never have to think about what life would be like without the one he _loved_…!

I could never be with him forever. It was completely and utterly impossible. Impossible because I knew that I could never do what he _or_ his brother did. Impossible because _I_ could never slaughter a thousand humans. Impossible because _I_ could never take a thousand lives… Life had never worked for me, so maybe death_ will_.

Those thoughts alone brought tears to my eyes, and with those thoughts, it made me see how precious my time with him was.

It was not as I thought. My time with him was not the simple, 'each second I spend with him our bond grows'. That—is nothing but a fool's philosophy. Nothing but a dream…

_A child's fantasy.._.

For me, each moment I spent with him was one moment closer to being further apart from him. Each moment dragged me to my eternal damnation.

I had to indulge in each moment I was with him, and live it fully.

I kept his hand in mine, and sat down next to him. I could stare at him for an eternity, remembering every aspect of his face, his body, blazing it into my mind.

Just as those people called "Christians" stored up their riches for their place in Heaven, I would store up my memory; store up my _fortune_ for Hell.

I watched Sasuke for hours until he woke, and _nothing_ tore my gaze away from him against my will.

Sasuke launched forward, taking in a sharp breath, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare, "What happened?" He questioned hysterically, his grip tightening around my hand, as he looked at me with terror in his eyes.

I touched his forehead with the pads of my fingertips and pressed against it lightly so that he was pushed back a small distance. He gave me a questioning look, his face still slightly aghast at the same time.

I sighed heavily, looking away from him before I looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes locked with mine and I felt my will crumbling. I gulped, hoping he did not notice, "I—nothing happened…" I mumbled.

"Tell me." He stated, looking at me with a fierce expression.

I bit my lower lip unnoticeably, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"_Show_ me…" He said, now pleading _me_.

I knew he would find out eventually, but I did not see what was so bad about a bite. Even if it _was_ from a vampire, it could not be _that_ bad… Could it…?

I shut my eyes tightly and hoped that everything would be all right. I pulled my hair away from my neck, and revealed the wound Neji had inflicted upon me.

There was a long silence, and I kept my eyes closed, expecting what came next.

Sasuke snarled, "Who was it?" Bringing himself closer to me, I flinched, but regained my composure in a matter of seconds.

"Sasuke, I am _fine_, so you should just relax because it is _not_ a big deal, all right?" I told him, taking my free hand, and wrapping it around the hand I was already holding in an attempt to calm him. I felt like I was his mother or his older sister when he looked at me as if I were schizophrenic. However, that look was only momentary…

"You have got to be_ freaking _joking!" Sasuke swore, punching the floor, making the sound of his fist making contact with the floor resound throughout the room. His cruel words made me a little frightened, "I bet that you do not even know what that mark is!" he roared.

"What do you mean by that? I thought this was jus—" I tried to say, but I was interrupted as he started yelling more, telling me off.

"You _thought_ wrong." He interjected, "That is _not_ just a bite mark, it happens to be a mark that alerts others of who your _companion_ is." Sasuke explained vehemently, "Tch…" he added, his irritation made even clearer.

"Companion…? Neji is just a friend, and besides he wouldn't do something like that." I stated, frustration starting to course through me. I _thought_ Neji would not do something like that, but still, there was a _little_ doubt that I had, buried deep in my heart. I somehow felt as if there were a part of Neji that I did not know, a part of him that I should not know.

"You don't even know what he's _really_ like. He may have saved you from me, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous than me!" Sasuke shouted, pulling my hands towards him, so that I was forced to look into his eyes.

_His eyes that drew me in so deep I felt as if I would lose myself in them…_

"How can Neji be like that?" I countered, feeling as if a fire had become reignited within me, "Neji is kind, and he is really nice." I said, my voice sounding a little like I was pleading Sasuke to forgive him, yet my tone had changed so much in the next words I spoke. "Just because he lost a _little_ bit of control doesn't mean he's going to just go berserk!" I shouted, defending Neji, as I pulled our hands more towards me, bringing our faces closer together in an angry rage.

"Do you want to know what Neji is _really_ like?" He started, his voice still full of venom, yet sounding a little more like a whisper, "How would you like it if I gave you a little précis of Neji's life before you arrived?" Sasuke said malevolently, as

he slowly stood up, giving me time to stand with him, so that our hands stayed locked together. The way he stood up slowly—it made the moments pass by with adrenaline coursing through my veins as I absorbed all the information that I was hit with.

The sound of his clothes moving as he did was an oddly soothing sound. Maybe it is because it reminded me of how the sheets used to flap in the wind when my mother hung them on the line… I always used to watch her from my window when I was little…

I looked at Sasuke with disparagement, "Why do you _always_ have to look at the negative side of people?" I yelled, squeezing his hand as tightly as I could, "Why do you _never_ see the good side of people!" I shouted, stomping one foot on the ground like an angry child who did not get their way.

"The way I see things is not a part of our conversation, so do not try to change the subject." Sasuke said, giving me a threatening look, as if warning me that the subject was not to be brought up.

"Fine, why don't you tell me what Neji was like before I got here? I bet there isn't much that can be used against him anyway." I said, all the confidence I had poured into my statement, as I closed my eyes and turned away from him, "Hmph!"

"We'll see about that _after_ I tell you about his past." Sasuke said, tugging my hand, pulling us toward the bed.

I followed him, his hand still holding mine with a fixed amount of strength so that I could not pull my hand away, or try to escape, "Jerk…" I mumbled.

"Neji was born a vampire, and Hinata was born a human." He said, taking a seat and forcing me to sit near him, "Although they have probably told you about that story of Hinata's father, I can guarantee that it is nothing but a farce." Sasuke paused, drawing in a deep breath, "Hinata's father's name is real, but, the way Hinata died is false." Sasuke said, letting our hands drop between us with a sigh, "Neji had lost control at one time, when he was only thirteen years old, and Hinata was only twelve."

Sasuke's last sentence made me remember what Neji had told me before…

"_Ever since she has been here, she never ages. She always looks like a twelve year old…"_

"However, Neji and Hinata were somehow related, possibly cousins, maybe something else. As a result, Hinata and Neji spent a lot time with each other." Sasuke said, closing his eyes as if he were picturing it in his mind, "Neji began to slowly develop a liking to Hinata's scent—the scent of her blood." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes examining my reactions in a slightly sadistic manner. Even the most subtle movements I made caused his eyes to flicker towards the source of movement. "Neji lost control, and killed Hinata by draining too much blood from her." He drawled, "This would be an excruciatingly painful death for anyone." He said, emphasizing each word as if they were a sentence of their own.

I grimaced as I imagined what that would look like—disgusting. "How do I know that you aren't lying?" I asked, feigning my fortitude as my brows knit together.

"How do you know that I am _not_ lying?" Sasuke countered; his emotions under complete control.

I sighed, "I want to speak with Neji… But I think he wants to be alone for now." I added.

One of Sasuke's brows lifted a little higher than the other, giving me a skeptical look. It softened into a smile that resembled the smile of a Cheshire cat, "How can you be so kind to people like Neji and I? Where does your kindness come from? It intrigues me, and it makes me want to spend more time with you…" He trailed off, letting his chin rest against his free hand.

"I was told that kindness was something that people learned to have… I _believe_ that kindness is something we all are born with, as a kind of innocence." I said, "However, over time, this kindness becomes tainted by hate and other emotions like self-pity and discouragement…" I explained, feeling my body grow warm from the inside, as if my blood had started to finally warm up.

"So, what do you think of me? How do you see me…?" Sasuke asked, watching me with curious eyes.

"I think that you are kind person, and I want to stay by you." I said simply.

"Do you still want to… go back though?" Sasuke asked, his eyes trailing towards the empty space that surrounded us.

I smiled at his worry, "I think I want to stay…"

Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad…" He mumbled, closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes, "I'm glad too…" I whispered.

Sasuke started to open his eyes slowly, the information not completely sinking in yet.

"Glad to know that if I left, you would miss me…" I said, Sasuke's eyes starting to wander back to me slowly, his face paling, as if he already _knew_ what I was going to say, "And glad to know that when I'm _gone_, when I'm _dead_-- I will be missed…"

**End of Chapter 13  
**

* * *

**You're probably staring at the screen in awe of how bad this chapter is. I have an explanation on why it was so horrible. **

**After I wrote the part where Neji knocked Sasuke out and bit Sakura, along with disappeared, it was kind of hard to make the story move forward since we can't have Sasuke just amazingly get up as soon as Neji leaves, right? Sakura is difficult to use if she is the only one doing anything too, while it's still hard to describe the slow moving events without sounding too repetitive. Last, if Sasuke is unconscious I can't really put much dialog in, and if I had another character enter the scene it would ruin the next chapter. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading, please review! Chapter 14 is one of my best chapters and I will be posting it very soon! (Maybe in a few hours, or maybe this weekend. It all depends on you!)  
**


	14. Marionette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Hello everybody, chapter 14 is one of my better chapters, so I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 14: Marionette**

"Do you still want to… go back?" Sasuke asked, his eyes trailing towards the empty space that surrounded us.

I smiled at his worry, "I think I want to stay…"

Sasuke took a sigh of relief, "I'm glad…" He mumbled, closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes, "I'm glad too…" I whispered.

Sasuke started to open his eyes slowly, the information not completely sinking in yet.

"Glad to know that if I left, you would miss me…" I said, Sasuke's eyes starting to wander back to me slowly, his face paling, as if he already _knew_ what I was going to say, "And glad to know that when I'm _gone_, when I'm _dead_ I will be missed…"

Sasuke stared at me as if I had stabbed him in the back with a knife and twisted it in his back mercilessly, "What the hell are you trying to say?" He shouted eccentrically, standing up so quickly that some of the silk sheets slid off the bed and touched the floor.

"I— all I am trying to say is that… That I am really, _really_ glad that I will be missed… When I die…" I mumbled, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"What do you mean? You are _not_ going to die on me!" Sasuke yelled, his voice sounding as if his vocal chords were slowly being torn.

_It sounded like he was trying not to cry…_

"Well what do you expect from me? I can't be like you…!" I shouted, my tears now flowing freely as I felt my nose start to tingle with that oddly familiar feeling of warmth, "I can't live forever like you!" I shouted, feeling my heart tighten so much that I felt like it was impossible to breathe. "I'm not immortal… and I'm not a murderer!"

Sasuke's jaw visibly tightened, and then loosened as he let out a shaky breath, his body trembling.

"I can't be like you… I just—can't…" I cried, my voice coming out in a squeaky tone that scratched my throat.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, and it made my attention turn towards his fists, "Did you think I _wanted_ to become an immortal like _this_? Did you really think that I willingly started to kill for my own _selfish_ reasons?" He asked accusingly. I could hear the way he spoke, and heard the way he said it.

I saw a tear fall, and it landed with a soft dripping noise onto the floor, gleaming on the marble floor, "I did not want to become immortal at the expense of others! I never wanted to, but after the first one, I would not let myself stop…! I felt as if killing them would have been meaningless if I did not become immortal! I felt as if I had an _obligation_ to make their death meaningful! I carried burdens you could _never_ understand!" Sasuke shouted; his voice caught in his throat. Incandescent tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his face, onto his robe, and onto the floor.

"Why did you start killing in the first place, then?" I shouted, thrusting my fists down onto the bed with such force that the bedsprings wept beneath my fury.

"I didn't do it of my free will! I lied to you…!" He whispered painfully, "Itachi…" He muttered hatefully.

"What does _Itachi_ have to do with this?" I asked, my voice sounding maniacal.

"He forced me to… He let everyone in my family live and die like a normal person, well, _almost_ everyone, but not me… He made himself immortal first, and then he took my hands in his," Sasuke started, bringing his hands in front of him, "and placed a knife in my hands. He was much older than me, and I could not stop him from making me kill him… my own father." Sasuke said, wiping his tears away over and over again with his sleeves, yet the tears would not stop, "I hated him from then on, but, I know it is impossible to kill him. He had everything planned out perfectly. He becomes immortal, makes _me_ become immortal, and makes _me_ watch my family die one by one!" Sasuke said angrily, his tears starting to form a small puddle on the floor.

_Hearing Sasuke's story made me realize that I was not the only one with problems. I had been a selfish brat…_

"I'm sorry…" I whispered breathlessly, painfully…

"What…?" Sasuke asked in a whisper of amazement.

"I'm sorry…!" I shouted with renewed tears, flinging myself off the bed, and throwing myself onto my knees, grabbing hold of his legs, embracing him tightly, "I'm sorry!" I said repeatedly, clutching him tighter as I cried loudly, pushing my face against his legs, muffling my hiccupping, and sniffling.

Sasuke had momentarily lost his balance at first, but as soon as he had regained it, I felt his warm hand smooth over my hair, and his fingers brush against my scalp as he combed his fingers through my hair.

Sasuke took hold of my head with his two hands, and gently pulled my face away from him, tilting it upwards. Sasuke kneeled down, and I inched back to allow him the space to get on his knees. I let him control most of my movements, as if I were his marionette. I looked into his eyes, still wet from crying.

He let his hands slide down from the top of my head and down so that he was holding my face between his two hands, my hair pressed between his hands and my cheeks. His hands traveled down to my shoulders, and he let his right arm slide around my shoulders, entangling his hand in my hair slowly, brushing his thumb over the sensitive skin of my neck, sending a pleasurable shock down my spine, causing me to tremble weakly in his hold. His left hand glided over my arm, my hand still clutching his robe tightly. He brought his hand over mine and gently pulled my fingers away from his robe, bringing my hand in his as he pressed my hand against his chest, where his heart lay.

After letting my hand linger there with his hand over mine, he let his hand wander back along my arm, and over my shoulder blade, slowly brushing his fingertips along my back and then letting it rest at my hips. Sasuke's eyelids lowered and he pressed his forehead against mine. I shut my eyes in bliss and felt my body going limp in his arms. Sasuke's strength supported me, along with my other hand, which I had positioned on the floor for support.

The warmth of Sasuke's forehead pressed against mine felt like heaven's touch against my skin, and when he let his forehead drift away from mine he brushed his cheek against mine. He breathed warm air over my ear, and then pulling back a little, just so that he could bring my face closer to his, as he kissed me on the lips, leading us into a deeper kiss.

His lips pressed against mine heatedly, yet with a softness only he could possess. His tongue brushed over my bottom lip, coaxing me into opening up to him. I let my lips drift apart slightly, and he slid his tongue into the cavern of my mouth, sliding over my teeth first, and then brushing his tongue over the roof of my mouth, and over my tongue. I was too shy to do anything, so I let him dominate me; let him control me, just as if I was his marionette. When I felt that I was in need of air he sensed it, and withdrew from the kiss, still in perfect control.

"_I love you…"_

**End of Chapter 14  
**

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 14! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope I will be able to write more scenes like this, where Sasuke is not even a little angry for at least half of the chapter... I sound kind of crazy but it's fun to make Sasuke into a crazy, over possessive, and angry type of person. Although, I will try hold back on that a little so the story does not get boring. Anyways, thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	15. Get Out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Hey everybody, I know this chapter is short, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. Anyways, I hope you like chapter 15!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 15: "Get Out!"**

The warmth of Sasuke's forehead pressed against mine felt like heaven's touch against my skin, and when he let his forehead drift away from mine he brushed his cheek against mine. He breathed warm air over my ear, and then pulling back a little, just so that he could bring my face closer to his, as he kissed me on the lips, leading us into a deeper kiss.

His lips pressed against mine heatedly, yet with softness only he could possess. His tongue brushed over my bottom lip, coaxing me into opening up to him. I let my lips drift apart slightly, and he slid his tongue into the cavern of my mouth, sliding over my teeth first, and then brushing his tongue over the roof of my mouth, and over my tongue. I was too shy to do anything, so I let him dominate me; let him control me, just as if I was his marionette. When I felt that I was in need of air he sensed it, and withdrew from the kiss, still in perfect control.

"_I love you…"_

I flinched at those words, remembering all those times that Naruto had said he loved me. Although, when Naruto said it, it was just a way to show he cared. Naruto would tell an innumerable quantity people he knew that he loved them. Whenever they were in need of a friend—Naruto would _be_ that friend. Whenever people needed guidance—he would be their guide. Whether it was for his friend or even a complete stranger.

A sentiment of psychological warmth was what he was. Naruto justified the reason in which a person needed to make at least an effort to live. In fact, Naruto was _always_ giving _me_ more reasons to want to live the next day, to live the next _moment_ even. Each moment I had spent with him was—in my words, _perfect_.

I was by no means, given physical warmth though… I was never able to tell him that I loved him. All I could ever do was murmur words of thanks to him when he told me _he_ loved _me_.

_Sasuke… _

Sasuke loved me far more than I had _ever_ realized, and even if he knew about Naruto, he unrelentingly continued to proceed towards me, and reach me through the barricade I had put up ever since the time of Naruto's death.

Sasuke loved me for who I was at that time, and at that precise moment. I should have realized that _that _should have been enough reason to want to live…

"Why…?" Sasuke said, his voice utterly overwrought, sounding like he had been crying for hours, "Are you at a standstill in time? You seem that way to me…**always. **Why are you constantly thinking about—_him_?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking away from him.

I knew exactly what, and _whom_ he meant. He spoke only of my thoughts; everything one-hundred percent accurate, it was terrifying.

It was terrifying to know how effortlessly Sasuke could interpret my way of thinking; it was as if he could read my thoughts. I felt like I was my own diary, walking around with organized paragraphs in perfect view, every entry neatly written in red ink, every date practically engraved, undeniable.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied, the hand on my waist starting to grasp the material of my clothes more tightly.

My fingers felt as if they were twitching in fear, and the feeling in my arms and legs had begun to fade, leaving me frozen beneath Sasuke's gaze.

"I cannot help it… Although my heart yearns to be with Naruto, although my heart yearns to be with _you_ I can leave neither one of you. I love you. I love Naruto. My feelings are mixed, forgive me," I whispered solemnly, desperation clear in my voice. I attempted to stand and step away from Sasuke.

Sasuke would not allow it.

Sasuke immediately placed both of his hands on my shoulders and gently held them, "If you had to make the decision right now, what would you say?" Sasuke asked, shaking me with a controlled amount of force.

The silence stretched on and on, and I still could not respond. Sasuke began to push me down onto the floor with care, pinning me down underneath him.

"I would say that—that I could not decide," I said, wishing he would just take my answer and back off.

However, that would have never happened. Sasuke was just too tenacious; he _never_ left _anything_ unfinished.

"What if, you had no choice but to decide, or to lose both of us completely? What would you say then?" Sasuke asked, his voice starting to take on a note of insanity and trepidation.

"I—I do not know!" I yelled, Sasuke's hold beginning to loosen, "I really do _not _know Sasuke! Please… Please just stop it…!" I shouted with renewed tears, words caught up in my throat.

"You truly do not know… I guess—I just cannot win, can I?" Sasuke said, getting off me, hiding his eyes, and turning away from me with sharp movements.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffling.

"I mean that right now. Right at this instant I bet that all you are thinking of is your precious Naruto!" Sasuke roared accusingly.

"So… So what if I _do_?" I began shouting, courage suddenly pouring into me.

Sasuke glared at me, "If you do, then I want you to leave this place… **Get**** out!**" Sasuke snarled, his eyes once again taking on that enthralling crimson color.

**End of Chapter 15  
**

* * *

**Okay, chapter 15 was short but it was still pretty good right? Thank you for reading, please review! **


	16. Inuzuka, Kiba

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody, sorry for being so late with chapter 16! I was at a Church Youth Camp, and maybe (probably very unlikely) I met one of you readers there and didn't realize it! It was the Youth Camp in Keanae, which is a place on Maui, Hawaii. I had so much fun, so if anyone lives in Hawaii and doesn't mind going to a Christian Church camp for a week next Summer I'll be happy to give you the info for next year when I get it! We had a lot of weird games, but it was fun. (We had chocolate water slides!!)**

** Anyways, here is chapter 16, and chapter 17 should be out soon! I'm already half finished with it! **

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 16: Inuzuka, Kiba**

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffling.

"I mean that right now. Right at this instant, I bet that all you are thinking of is your precious Naruto!" Sasuke roared accusingly.

"So… So what if I _do_?" I began shouting, courage suddenly pouring into me.

Sasuke glared at me, "If you do, then I want you to leave this place… **Get****out!**" Sasuke snarled, his eyes once again taking on that enthralling crimson color.

My heart was made of nothing but two slender sheets of fragile glass, enclosing nothing but the hollow emptiness I felt every moment of my existence. The moment that Sasuke had yelled, I felt my heart shatter. I heard the millions of pieces collide onto the marble floor with a loud, ear piercing crash…!

I _wanted_ him to tell me he was sorry, and I _wanted _him to tell me everything would be okay. I only _wanted_ things from him, and I never _gave_ him anything in return. I attempted to apologize to him, "Sasuke… I—"

His glare only grew harsher and more hateful when I attempted to apologize. I stood in place, unable to move away from Sasuke. It was as if my life were ending.

My heart ached, tears had begun to descend from my eyes in crystal droplets, and time had felt as if it were slowing. I was gradually becoming enveloped by the darkness that lived within me, feeling the odd heat brush across my skin in a soothing sensation of completion. I had been consumed by the darkness that seemed to grow so rapidly whenever I stayed with Sasuke…

I could hear a voice that sounded like it belonged to a boy my age. It spoke softly, and I could hear soft whimpers that could easily be recognized as ones that belonged to a dog.

I sat up and upon opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was the full moon, looking just as it did the last time I had seen it. The time I had met Itachi and Sasuke…

Realizing where my thoughts had led me, I tried to shake it off, the sorrow that was beginning to return to my thoughts.

"Are you awake?" I heard, turning towards the direction from which the voice had come from.

I saw a boy wearing a simple white shirt and dark gray pants, holding a small, white dog that looked at me with suspicion, as it growled quietly.

I looked at the boy with curious eyes, staring at him because on his cheeks he had two red marks, one on each cheek. In my stupor, I had failed to notice that he was smiling at me. When I had finally noticed, I felt my face heat up, as my cheeks turned light pink from embarrassment.

"S—sorry… For staring I mean…" I apologized, stumbling over my own words.

"No problem," he replied, "So what are you doing out here?" he asked, taking a seat next to me on the damp grass.

"Even_ I_ do not know…" I replied solemnly, clutching at some sort of soft cloth.

I looked down at what I was holding and examined it my fumbling with it for a bit. It was a blue-gray jacket with what I supposed were feathers lining the hood and armholes. I looked back at the boy with a questioning expression.

He smiled again, "I can deal with the cold, so you can use it."

"What if you catch a cold or something?" I asked.

"Demons do not catch colds." He replied simply.

I jumped a little at his words, "What do you mean by—_demons_?" I asked, bringing my knees in towards me and placing my hands on the ground, so that I could run if I needed to.

"You have no reason to panic. I do not eat humans, like those cold-blooded Vampires do." He said, his eyes narrowing visibly as he said the word Vampire.

I let my guard down, and looked at the jacket in my hands once more, "You can use it, and I promise I will not hurt you." He said.

I lifted the jacket up from my lap, and swung it around my shoulders, putting my arms through the holes, still being wary of the boy that called himself a demon.

"Tell me your name," I stated, trying to sound tough and courageous.

The air felt frozen, the silence was stretching and starting to become too much to bear, and the boy only made things more mysterious as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"The name's Inuzuka, Kiba." He said his sharp, white, fang clearly visible as he smirked.

"My name is Haruno, Sakura." I said, finally loosening up as the tension began to fall.

"I normally _avoid_ mingling with your kind, but there is something—strange about you." Kiba started, looking at me as if he already knew what was strange, and was waiting for me to give the answer.

"I was with Sasuke…" I said aloud, knowing that _that_ was what was strange.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, and the color of his eyes became darker, and hazy.

"That filthy murderer..." Kiba muttered hatefully.

**End of Chapter 16  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know it wasn't my best chapter, and I didn't edit it either. Anyways, I'm already half done with chapter 17, so oh well. Thank you for reading, please review! **


	17. I Will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hello everybody, sorry about how the last update took so long, but I decided to write chapter 17 more quickly to make up for it. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window **

**Chapter 17: **_**I Will**_

"I normally _avoid_ mingling with your kind, but there is something—strange about you." Kiba started, looking at me as if he already knew what was strange, and was waiting for me to give the answer.

"I was with Sasuke…" I said aloud, knowing that _that_ was what was strange.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, and the color of his eyes became darker, and hazy.

"That filthy murderer..." Kiba muttered hatefully.

I looked at Kiba without even a trace of shock. I already knew about the many people Sasuke had murdered. I had already assumed there would be some people that would want to kill Sasuke. If Sasuke had killed people from my family, I would have wanted him dead too….

"You knew about the killings, and yet you still love him up to this very moment… Do you not?" Kiba questioned, lowering his head so that his eyes became hidden by shadows.

"I do… well; at least I _think_ I do…" I said, feeling my heart constrict.

I heard Kiba inhale sharply, and then slowly exhale with a slightly feral growl. His actions snapped me out of my thoughts, and back into reality, "He killed someone you love, did he not?" I asked; worried about the reply I would get.

"Not _just_ someone I love, but my _**entire**_ clan! He killed every one of them, and I shall _never_ forgive him! Even if I killed him it would not be enough to make up for what he had done!" Kiba shouted, thrusting his fist into the ground as hard as he could, making a loud 'thump' as it caused the dirt to stain his hand along with the tiny drops of blood.

I stared at his fist, examining his hand. His hand could not have bled so easily with just a punch, there had to have been previous injuries for it to bleed as easily as it did, "Your hand… what happened?"

"I could not just sit around thinking about what he had done. I needed to get stronger, so I trained as hard and as fast as I could in order to kill him. However, my efforts were wasted. He became an immortal before I became strong enough to take him down, so now all I can do is try to revive my clan…" Kiba explained, gradually becoming less intimidating.

"How do you plan on reviving your clan when you are the only one left? It is _impossible_ to revive your clan if you are the only survivor. You could still revive the clan, but it would be with a more dominative tribe than your tribe. In other words, you would have to either mate with a human who knows of your kind, or another member of a different tribe. Either way each one would result in _half breeds_." I said, not paying attention to what I was telling him.

In the two options I had come up with and told him, I had actually described _myself_ in a general way. After a few moments of silence, and seeing Kiba smirk, I finally realized what I had done, and my face heated up.

"I guess that means you are one of my options, huh?" Kiba said, making eye contact and giving me a suggestive smile.

Kiba brought his hand to my right cheek and brushed his fingers along my face, feeling the warmth of it with the pads of his fingers. He caused my blush to intensify, making it turn ten more shades of pink and red.

I leaned back on my hands to create a few more inches of space between us, but he closed the space as he leaned forward more, pinning me down below him in an awkward position. His left hand was near my side, planted firmly on the ground, and his right hand continued to trail down from my cheek down to the nape of my neck.

The way he dexterously navigated his way along my skin made the hair on my neck stand up, and my stomach felt like it was doing flips as rapidly as my heart had been beating.

Kiba had a lecherous grin as he slowly slid his hand down to the small of my back, pausing for an instant before grasping my hips with his hand and pushing me to the ground with care.

"No! I—I did not mean to describe myself so just forget everything I said alright?" I said frantically, waving my hands in the air in a panic, and trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Tch. I was only kidding, so do not flatter yourself." Kiba said, making fun of me by smiling at me as if I was a fool and sitting up straight, tapping my forehead once with his index finger.

My face became as red as a rose, and as hot as the sun, "I think I shall leave now…!" I said furiously, slipping out of the jacket and tossing it back at him without even a hint of humor.

"Where are you going to go? If my instincts are correct, Sasuke was the one who kicked you out, so you have nowhere to go." Kiba said, looking at me suspiciously.

"I—I am going home!" I shouted back, running off across the grass field.

"Strange girl…" I heard Kiba mutter, but when I turned back, I did not see him.

I was running to where my house was and that was all I knew, even with the way I felt.

I felt trapped…

I knew my away around the area, but for some reason I could not navigate through it, and I was running around in circles. My breathing started to come out in small puffs of air at a fast pace, as I worried about how I would get home, or anywhere with people for that matter.

After running in circles for so long I collapsed, and heard a voice.

"Give up yet?" It asked me, and the voice was familiar. The voice was smooth, and silky… it was Itachi's voice.

I looked around me and saw nothing, and then all of a sudden he appeared in front of me from thin air in his cloak, "You should not be talking to strangers, namely that dog demon back there."

"Just leave me alone." I muttered.

"Leaving you alone is fine by me, but is it really fine by you? You will not be able to go home without the people you entered with. In this case, that would be Sasuke and I." Itachi said smugly.

"Even though I cannot go home, I do not expect you _or_ Sasuke to willingly take me home anyways." I said, crossing my arms and staring at him defiantly.

"Well then, I can at least take you back to the mansion. Sasuke is probably brooding, but then again, when you are near him, he seems to change. He seems gentler than he was before your arrival." Sasuke said, starting to walk off into the supposed direction of the mansion.

"Wait," I said, my voice holding a tone of authority of which I did not have, "Would you be willing to make a deal? You and Sasuke take me back home, and I… Well, what would you both like in return for that?" I asked, looking at Itachi thoughtfully.

Itachi smirked, "I would not pay any price, or give anything to return you to that which you call home."

"Why would that be, do you actually care for your younger brother's feelings? Or do you just want to keep me at the mansion to torment me for fun?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"I did not take you for a _fool_ but I guess I was wrong. I do not care of my younger brother's feelings, nor anyone else's, and for the record, I _do_ have fun tormenting you."

I giggled at his words at first before trying to punch him for the last part. Soon I began to follow at his side. Maybe Itachi was not as bad as I had made him out to be… Maybe—just maybe, I think I might have actually had _feelings_ for him at some point of my life without even realizing it at the time…

We walked back the rest of the way in silence, and when we had entered through the large doors, I saw Sasuke leaning against an elegant staircase railing with a look of embarrassment, and a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks.

Sasuke had his arms crossed, and at first, he only looked at me in silence with a look that told me he was thinking about apologizing, but still was not entirely sure about it.

"Saying sorry can be hard, I know." I started, looking at Itachi to leave so that Sasuke and I could have a little privacy.

Itachi nodded and disappeared into a long hallway, the sound of his footsteps making light tapping noises as he continued.

"If you feel like you want to apologize then just apologize. If not, then I can wait for a bit, as long as can apologize before I leave." I said, hoping he understood what I meant.

"I—sorry about earlier…" Sasuke said almost immediately after what I had said.

"Apology accepted, Sasuke." I said, smiling as I stepped closer to him.

Sasuke took a step forward also, and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, taking me completely by surprise.

When Sasuke pulled back his face was thirty shades of red, and mine was as pink as a fresh, ripe, strawberry. We both were looking down when we pulled away from each other, but when we both looked up and saw each other's faces, I could see a smile hiding behind Sasuke's embarrassment, and I just giggled like a little girl and smiled just as cutely as one.

"Stop that already...!" Sasuke said, his voice holding slight irritation as his face slowly began to return to its natural color.

"You know what?" I asked, my hands behind my back as I leaned forward, only a hairs breadth away from his face.

"What?" Sasuke said quickly, backing away into the staircase railing.

"You look so adorable when you blush, like a little boy!" I said happily.

"Stupid…" Sasuke muttered, bringing his hands down to my hips, grasping them firmly as he let his eyes flutter closed, and a smile begin to form at his lips.

He brought us closer together until we were hugging, his body, and my body molding together perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

I snuggled into the heat of his body, wrapping my arms around his waist, "Sasuke, I really like you…" I whispered.

Sasuke just buried his head into the crook of my neck and held me more tightly in response. I smiled and leaned my head against his head, bringing us that much closer together…

"Will you stay by my side…?" He asked, his warm breath blowing across my neck in a soothing manner.

"_I will…"_

**End of Chapter 17  
**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! By the way, there was a little hint in here about what's going to happen in the future! Thank you for reading, please review! Chapter 18 is coming soon! **


	18. Second Sight, Three Images

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Hey everybody, I'm back with chapter 18! I originally had done 18 and 19, but I changed my mind about some of the main ideas so I had to rewrite everything! After rewriting 18 I've gotten really lazy... I'll try to finish at least up to chapter 25 or so by the end of summer though. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 18!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window****  
Chapter 18: Second Sight, Three Images**

"Will you stay by my side…?" He asked, his warm breath blowing across my neck in a soothing manner.

"_I will…"_

We stayed close together in the warm embrace for what seemed moments, when we had in fact been standing there in silence for about ten minutes. Sasuke had been the one to pull away first, looking at me with a little bit of concern, "Would you… look through the window for me?" Sasuke asked, his voice containing a hint of worry.

I smiled nervously, "I will, but if Naruto appears will you promise not to get angry?"

Sasuke took a moment to think about my request before nodding quietly, and leading me up to his room.

His room was hard to forget. Almost everything about it was so amazing that it became engraved into your head.

My feet touching the cool, black marble floor sent wonderful sensations throughout my body. Just looking at the king sized bed adorned with silk sheets the color of the darkest shade of blue made you wish you could be enveloped in the wonderful silk. However, the one thing about the room that made all else seem irrelevant was the window, or more importantly, what you see beyond it.

The window was hidden by long, silk, dark blue curtains that draped to the floor in the most natural way just like the silk sheets on the bed. You would have never guessed that when you pull back the curtains, one of the most important things you would ever see lay beyond it… The sight beyond the window showed you whom you truly loved.

The first time I had looked beyond the window, I saw Naruto smiling back at me, just as he did before he had passed on.

Sasuke led me through his opaque black door, still the same as it was the last time with the incredible gold lining the dips and curves in the wood. I stepped in and felt the tingle at my feet from the cool marble floors. I looked around and everything was just as I remembered.

Sasuke walked over to the window, and looked back at me once more as if asking if it was all right to show me the sight beyond the window. I nodded and took a deep breath as I watched Sasuke slowly pull back the silk curtains.

The light from the window hit me like a hammer as I was blinded by white before it began changing colors.

The window showed different shades of pink, orange, blue, black, and white. The pink and orange seemed to drift off into the left corner of the window, as the white moved to the right corner, all that remained was the blue and black, which stayed at the center. Each set of colors seemed to take up equal amounts of space, and after a few moments, each set of colors formed an image of its own.

In total, there were three images. The pink and orange had brought back the picture of Naruto from the first time I saw beyond the window. The white had formed a picture of Neji smiling at me with a natural softness in it that seemed to send warmth throughout my body. The blue and black was last, and it formed more slowly than the other images had. Eventually, an image of Sasuke with his trademark smirk had appeared, and I smiled a little.

Sasuke walked back to his spot next to me and started whispering, "I love you…" repeatedly, but after a couple of times, he went back to close the curtains. Sasuke tied them closed with the golden ropes that were sewn on, and then turned back to look at me, "I love you…" he repeated again, sounding as if he did not believe his own words, "So, why do you not love _me_…?"

I knew he would ask something like that, but the pain I felt in my heart still did not decrease. My eyebrows knitted together involuntarily as my eyes began to fill with tears… tears of which I would not allow to fall.

I could feel my legs moving, taking small steps forward. I had no control over what I was doing; I think I was just doing what my heart told me to do instead of my head. Halfway to where Sasuke stood, I started to take even smaller steps, and I took them more slowly too. Each time I took a step, I hesitated to take the next, and to Sasuke I probably looked completely broken as the tears finally forced their way through and began to fall.

I was about 5 feet away from Sasuke when I felt my heart begin to tighten more, causing the pain to increase tenfold. I was about to collapse from the heartache, when I got even closer… 4 feet… 3 feet… and then I felt an incredible burst of air from behind me, and turned to see what it was, taking one relatively large step back and to the side, enabling me to see what was there.

The air became motionless once more, and what had appeared from behind me was Neji, standing there before me looking at me with his gorgeous, snow-white eyes. He lacked a sense of defeat, a sense of indignity. I knew that he had remembered what had happened the previous time we were together. There was no way he could forget what had happened so recently…

I could feel Sasuke's heated glare pierce through me, just as I could feel Neji envelop me into his cool embrace. Neji's fingers trailed over the top of my head and over my hair in smooth glide, finally letting his hand rest upon the small of my back for an instant before releasing me.

"Sasuke, I think that it is only _fair_ to allow Sakura to choose who she loves. I know that we have had our time before, but I think it would be better if we just courted her as would the average human." Neji said, spinning me around so that we were both facing Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white, and he grit his teeth together in rage.

That enthralling crimson color returned once more to his eyes, but this time there was more to it than just his eyes… From his neck appeared many fiery remnants that slowly formed over the skin on his left side, on his upper shoulder, his neck, and over the left half of his face. It appeared slowly; looking like a burning flame consuming the flesh of a living human, yet the color appeared to be that of molten lava. Moments of silence went by as I witnessed Sasuke's 'transformation'. The color of the ember-like markings on Sasuke's skin began to change from molten lava to coal-black.

As Sasuke underwent his transformation I watched as he continuously tensed and relaxed due to what looked like pain and relief. He grasped his left shoulder with his right hand, and continued to keep his left fist clenched as tightly as he possibly could. I would have ran to Sasuke's side in a flash, but Neji's grasp on my shoulder tightened with each moment I looked on in horror.

I kept watching Sasuke's pain and fury filled expressions, willing it all to disappear right before my eyes so that I would not have to bear witness to his pain.

Somehow, I felt as if Neji were smirking right behind me as he placed his free hand upon my shoulder… and his words only proved my theory more, "Sakura, he may be immortal, and he may have _been_ human… but now, he is nothing more than a _monster…_" Neji whispered.

I twisted the words he whispered into my ear with my own imagination, and made it into a nightmare. I had no trust in Sasuke… I did not _deserve_ to be with Sasuke. All _I_ deserved—was hell. Purely deserved and accepted, Satan himself would have _rejected_ me.

My shoulders tensed until they could not lift any higher, and I was trembling uncontrollably. My eyes looked like an electrically charged lime-green color as tears started to rapidly spill from eyes like rain from a storm. I crushed my hands over my face at the scene that continued to play out in front of me as I felt the pain that shot throughout my head causing me to fall forward and almost fall.

Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and began whispering into my ear once more, "Do you see now? Do you see how he _truly_ is? The Sasuke you _think_ you know is just a _fake_, an _imposter_…" Neji adjusted himself so that he could look Sasuke in the face just so he could send Sasuke over the edge, "I can _save_ you from him."

As Neji finished his statement, I could hear a growl from deep within Sasuke's chest. In a split second, I was released from Neji's grasp, and instead grabbing onto his hand to keep myself from being sent soaring into a wall from the dodge Neji had made to keep himself protected from one of Sasuke's deadly blows.

With the force of Sasuke's hit, it was astonishing to see how he landed so silently onto the floor, just like a cat. Neji seemed so calm; I wished I had as much composure as he did.

Sasuke did not allow Neji any time for relaxation as he launched another assault. Sasuke launched himself at Neji with amazing momentum that caused even the air of the room to move and split with the tremendous force, as he pulled back his fist, prepared to crush Neji into the floor at any time, _**"Die!"**_ Sasuke shouted, his words making his intention clear.

_He had every intention to kill Neji right then and there… so I had to do something, for the ones whom I held dear to me, the ones who I loved…_

I ran in front of Neji and stood there with my arms spread wide, and with eyes overflowing with determination. I was going to save Neji, and I was _not_ going to let myself die there.

**End of Chapter 18  
**

* * *

**After I finish this story arc (Yes! Story arc! This is just the beginning!) I have to decide on the main idea of the next arc. I have two Ideas that work but I'm not sure which one would be best. I wanted a few opinions on it so I'm counting on all of you readers okay? My first idea is to write The Sight beyond the Window from Sasuke's point of view, since Sakura's point of view isn't as potentially deep as Sasuke's. On the other hand, if I wrote this in Sasuke's point of view, there would most likely be people who would rather just have me move onto a completely new arc for the story instead of me just rewriting it from Sasuke's point of view with more of his thoughts incorporated into the story.**

**My second idea for the next story arc would be entirely new, and fresh. I will probably make a time skip with this idea, and connect the ending of the first arc with the beginning of the new arc. I will most likely include information on what happened during the time I skipped over though, and also include a little memory chapter, like a short recap of what happened in the first arc. However, if I did this arc, it would be odd for me to write the Sasuke's point of view for the first arc after I write the second completely new arc. The good thing is that I just made it to the point with this idea, but for some people who like a lot of extra bits and pieces may never get a chance to read the Sasuke's point of view arc because it would be harder for me to write it from his point of view after finishing a completely new arc.**

** Well, for now I'll continue to write the first arc, but I really need some of your opinions to help me decide for the new arc so please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	19. I'm Your Boyfriend!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry if you expected updates sooner! I'm leaving for Honolulu and I'll be gone for a week starting from July 14th, so I wanted to leave you with a longer chapter than usual, but I ended up taking longer than I intended... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window  
Chapter 19: I'm Your Boyfriend!**

_He had every intention to kill Neji right then and there… so I had to do something, for the ones whom I held dear to me, the ones who I loved…_

I ran in front of Neji and stood there with my arms spread wide, and with eyes overflowing with determination. I was going to save Neji, and I was _not_ going to let myself die there.

Time felt as if it sped up with every second, and with each second—I became closer to danger.

Sasuke growled loudly, and I could see how his eyes were trembling with the force of his attack. He brought his fists and arms forward in an attempt to lessen the force of the blow by using friction to his slight advantage.

He already knew it was impossible to stop his attack, and he predicted what I would have done if he tried to change his target area. If he avoided me, he would have probably killed Neji as he intended to, but Sasuke _knew_ I would not allow that. He _knew_ that I would still defend Neji at all costs.

I could already feel the energy of the assault start to shove me backwards. My hair flew viciously around me, in my face, and behind me. I closed my eyes forcefully to shelter my eyes from the icy air stream, and I brought my hands and arms in front of me in a defensive position.

The magnitude of the assault was remarkable… So much so that I did not even get a glimpse at the colossal explosion, that happened between Sasuke and me. I did not even feel pain until smoke began to form and all the rubble had stopped moving and rolling around the room.

I screeched in horror at all the blood that surrounded me. I was sitting in a puddle of my own blood with injuries I had never _ever_ imagined I would receive. Looking down at my legs reminded too much of what had happened to Naruto, and I not only screeched and yelled, I began to cry until I felt pain in my head, and until I agitated my nerves so much that it made me realize that not only my legs were wounded, but also my arms.

The pain felt like nothing I had ever experienced or anticipated to experience. It felt as if my legs had gotten lacerated to shreds by rusted scraps of warped metal, and my right arm felt like someone had stabbed a sword right through it, and twisted it while it was still embedded in my flesh.

I moved my left arm to attempt to prevent the blood from flowing from my right arm more than it already had, but as I started to progress, I felt an unexpected, sharp sting shoot throughout my ribs.

I assumed that I had broken a rib or two, and I knew that moving around with broken ribs would make it worse. I flinched at every fragment of pain I felt as I tried to return to my original position, "Sasuke!" I yelled, tears instantaneously flowing from my eyes and dripping onto some of my wounds.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, still out of my sight, "Sakura!" He repeated.

I could hear his footsteps and the reverberation of infinitesimal debris being kicked out of the way, as Sasuke hurriedly searched around hysterically, looking for me. I called out to him repetitively, and just when my voice had become strained and had almost become impossible to hear, Sasuke materialized from the immeasurable ocean of smoke.

Sasuke was hyperventilating, and he hurried to my side. As soon as he enclosed his arms around me, I made a squeal of pain. He pulled away from me by impulse and analyzed my body, his facial expression turning maniacal as he whispered to himself repetitively, "It's all my fault… It's all my fault… It's all my fault…!" Sasuke fell onto his hands and knees, tears streaming from his wide-open eyes, falling and mixing with my blood.

He put his head down, and his elbows had replaced his hands as his hands pushed his hair back away from his tear stained face, "Sasuke, it—" I started, attempting to calm him in a cautious manner.

"It's all my fault…! Sakura I…!" Sasuke started pathetically, finally raising his head.

As I saw the disgraceful disarray that Sasuke had become, I could no longer contain my resentment. I slapped him as hard as I could with my left hand, and he toppled over onto his side with his right hand feeling the cheek I had slapped, "How pitiful you are!" I shouted, sarcasm evident in my tone of voice. I paused temporarily to allow him to sit up. He sat up, but kept his face down towards the ground like a child being punished, "Look me in the face… coward!" I yelled, with tears starting to flow once again.

Sasuke froze before finally looking me in the eyes, "Sakura… I'm sorr—" Sasuke started, his expression returning to a moderately ordinary one.

I interrupted him, "I don't _want_ or _need_ your apology! I did what I did because I wanted to, so you needn't apologize!" I started, slamming my left hand down onto the floor, causing droplets of blood to splatter everywhere, soaking my hand in my own blood.

I watched Sasuke's rapidly changing expressions, and when my blood splashed onto his knees, it was as if he had finally woken up to reality.

"Sasuke, do you see this?" I asked seriously, raising my blood covered hand, "I shed my own blood of my _own_ accord. _Nobody_ is at fault. Do you understand?" I asked, placing my hand on Sasuke's right knee, hoping he had finally returned to his usual self.

Silence passed over until I was finally relieved at what I heard, "Stupid girl… I'll take you to a hospital." Sasuke said, lifting my hand off his leg.

"A hospital…?" I said in astonishment, "Are you taking me to the human realm?" I asked, astounded. Suddenly, the pain returned. I had been so enraptured in my speech to Sasuke that the pain had been set aside in my mind.

"Why, do you not desire to go?" Sasuke questioned, before speedily adding a short statement, "If you prefer, I can ask Hinata to direct me on how to treat your wounds."

I couldn't respond and it had felt as if my lungs had been punctured. I began to hyperventilate, my eyes going wide and becoming hazy, "Sa—suke…!" I held my chest tightly with my left hand, still covered in blood.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, looking down at me as I thrashed in pain. He quickly began to run, shouting for Itachi. I could barely think, and I could only wonder why he was calling for Itachi. However, even _thinking_ had become difficult for me at that time.

I remember the feeling of rocking back and forth in Sasuke's arms as he took each step, in search of Itachi. Everything became silent for me though…

I did not hear the sound of Sasuke's footsteps, did not hear Sasuke's voice as he continued to shout hysterically, and did not hear him when he looked down at me in panic, seemingly asking me questions that I assumed were about how I was feeling.

I wanted to tell him that everything was okay, and that I believed that I would be all right.

Even if I _was_ in pain, I should have been able to think straight… but the only thing I could think at that time was that I would be fine as long as he stayed by my side… as long as _Sasuke_ was with me…

The last thing I remember seeing was Itachi, as he pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, and motioned for Sasuke to follow him…

I woke up in a room of pure white, with the exception of a fragment of red on a first-aid kit, which sat beside me on a table. I was breathing through a respirator, and I had needles embedded in my body where I was not wrapped in gauze, or where I did not have a cast on.

I had a cast on both of my legs; a cast on my right arm, and my rib area was wrapped in extra gauze, similar to a cast but not as stiff. I looked around and continued to see nothing but white until I looked down by the left side of my bed.

The visitors' stool was knocked over, and next to it laid a boy. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years of age. His onyx black hair looked elegant as it splayed over the pure white hospital floor. His hair was lustrous, and his skin looked like it was glowing.

_He looked absolutely magnificent…! _

I could not help but gawk, for he looked like an angel in his slumber. I smiled and became giddy as I fantasized about him being a guardian angel that had come down from Heaven to heal my wounds.

However, in the middle of my fantasy I realized something very important… I did not even remember how I had gotten the wounds that I had. I did not even remember my _name_!

He stirred in his sleep, and slowly began to wake up. His eyes opened halfway, and then he blinked his eyes open, swiftly sitting up and saying the name 'Sakura' under his breath in a panicked manner. His eyes were wide in what appeared to be fear, but when he turned to look at me, he sighed in what I believed to be relief.

"You really had me scared you know." He started, bringing his hand up to his forehead. He took my left hand in his, and squeezed it gently in a comforting way, half smiling at me, and half keeping a semi-neutral expression upon his face.

I continued to stare for a little while before looking away from him, and then looking down at the floor to my right. He gave my hand a light squeeze, "Is there something wrong…?" He asked slowly.

I could imagine what he looked like… His beautiful face marred with an expression of worry, his eyebrows knitting together, his face pale and drained of color. I could visualize it so vibrantly, yet I did not know why the illustration burned in my mind so clearly.

_Did I know this boy…?_

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly, feeling a headache slowly becoming stronger.

The grip he had on my hand slipped, and when I turned to face him, he looked like he was holding back his tears, "Sakura… This is—a joke, right? You know who I am, do you not?" he started, a tear snaking its way down his cheek as he blinked.

"I—I apologize… I really, do not remember you. Not even _myself_ for that matter…" I said solemnly, closing my eyes as I removed the respirator mask.

"Sa…!" He started, but was interrupted as a doctor opened the door to my room, holding a clipboard in his left hand.

The doctor looked to be in his mid-forties, and he wore glasses of a rounded rectangle shape. He closed the door behind him, and then looked at the scene in front of him. He sighed in what appeared to be grief, "I knew it…" he mumbled softly, "She has forgotten, has she not?" he asked. His voice was gruff, but it had a slight softness in it… like a kind-hearted grandfather.

The boy on my left wiped his face, and shook his head. I attempted to ask what they were talking about, and whom they were, but the doctor interrupted me before I could say even one word.

"We did scans to figure out where you had broken bones, fractures and any other injuries… Unfortunately, one of the main injuries is something we have no cure for." He began, checking my reactions, "We did research on who you are, who your family is, and who some of your close friends are." He said.

"Why are researching my life?" I asked, simply thinking about what he said, and not of everything that I had experienced since I had woken up in the hospital.

The doctor sighed heavily, "You have amnesia, and I take it that you do not know what your name is?" he said, making it sound like a question.

I paused, and then nodded slowly, "Can you tell me who I am?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together as I let my hand grasp the sheets tightly, allowing the boy's hand to fall away from mine completely.

"From our research, your name is Sakura Haruno. We were able to contact your mother, but she could only tell us how to contact some of your friends because she is out of town for the time being. She said she was out of town for work. We were able to contact one of your friends though." He explained, trying to force himself to smile for my sake.

"My friend…?" I asked, wondering what my own friend was like. "What is her name?" I asked.

The doctor lifted his clipboard to look at the name, "He is a boy named Rock Lee, and your mother told us that he has been a close friend of yours for years."

"I see…" I mumbled, "Do you know who this boy is?" I asked, pointing to the boy that was previously holding my hand in his.

"Your mother did not mention him. We asked her about him by giving her a detailed description, but she said that she does not recall you having a friend that looks like him. She _did_ mention that you were missing for a while, so he must be a recent friend of yours." The doctor assumed, looking at the boy to my left for answers.

He looked a little angry and sad at the same time, "My name is Sasuke…" he started, and then slowly began to change his expression. He suddenly had a smirk on his face, causing my cheeks to immediately turn ten shades of red.

He somehow completely transformed before my eyes, personality, _and_ appearance. He radiated confidence, and he showed no fear. In fact, he even had the nerve to embrace me! He wrapped his right arm across my chest, and encircled my waist with his left.

"I'm your boyfriend, Sakura." He said possessively, placing his head on mine, and snuggling up to me.

"I see, how nice." The doctor said, smiling at us.

The door opened once again, and in came a boy with black hair in a bowl styled haircut. He smiled at me and ran to my side.

"Sakura, I can't believe it! I haven't seen you for so long, where have you been?" He shouted, bending down by my bed.

"I—"

"She's been with _me_." Sasuke said possessively, lifting his head off mine to place a chaste kiss on my right cheek.

The boy looked a little angry, "My name is Rock Lee, and I have already been informed that Sakura has amnesia. Whatever affiliation you _had_ with her no longer exists."

"Brat," Sasuke stated monotonously, lazily glaring at Rock Lee.

"Are we not of the same age, with the exception of maybe a year or so?" Rock Lee asked skeptically.

Sasuke stepped away from me, walking around the hospital bed until he stood next to Rock Lee, "Listen brat, you may not understand everything I say but I couldn't care less. Whatever logic you live your life by has nothing to do with how _I_ live _my_ life. Got it?"

Rock Lee glared at Sasuke for a moment before standing up and smirking. Sasuke returned the smirk, as if they were silently communicating.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rock Lee said, his attention on the doctor, who nodded in acknowledgement, "How long might Sakura be staying here in the hospital?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard, and then looked up with a smile. "She can already go home, but I suggest a wheelchair."

Rock Lee nodded, "Sakura, would you like to stay with—"

"She's staying with me, and that's final. I have someone living with me that would know how to take care of someone in Sakura's condition." Sasuke said, lifting me off the bed easily.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" I yelled, thrashing in his arms as much as I could.

"Just shut up, stupid girl…" Sasuke muttered.

My body suddenly went limp, and I could see thousands of images flash in my mind. It was strange… I saw bright orange splashes with a boy my age with blond hair smiling at me, and images of a boy with eyes the color of newly fallen snow. The part that scared me the most was that I felt a strong bond between the boys that I saw, and an even _stronger_ bond between Sasuke and me

The images slowly began to fade, and I was left with the memories of the three boys. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha…

Rock Lee was calling my name, and I think he was also holding my hand. As I slowly began to drift out of my trance, I leaned over toward Rock Lee in a dream-like state. However, just before I completely woke up, I was barraged by images of Rock Lee. I could even hear his voice, and watch him as he—he _saved_ me! He stopped me from killing myself!

"Lee…" I mumbled softly, before falling into his arms, and out of Sasuke's grasp. "Thank you… I remember—when you saved me, and I remember being in that mansion, when I first met you in that field. The moon was so beautiful, and I can even feel the adrenaline of when I fought you…"

"Sakura, I never fought you…" Lee said in confusion and fright.

"_I_ fought her. We were in a grass field, near tall trees in the middle of the night, when the moon shone brightest. The sky was full of stars, and the wind created a melody that I could listen to for an eternity, and then I saw her. I saw Sakura sitting in the middle of the field, bathed in moonlight. I appeared before her, and we fought. I brought her to my mansion, where she stayed for the time she's been missing." Sasuke explained.

"Her memory has been mixed up. She cannot remember everything clearly and instead remembers things in a clutter. She remembers situations, but places the wrong people in it. She may remember random scenes with other people too, not just you and Lee." The doctor explained.

"Will she always remember things in a jumble like this?" Lee asked.

"Unfortunately, it is more than likely," the doctor said, "She may even remember things that never happened, and she may have a complete personality change too. Oh, and she may not remember important people from certain parts of her life either, they usually never come up, or she might draw a complete blank on who a person is. I hope that she will remember who her boyfriend is if she has one. Otherwise, she might place the closest person to her in her memory."

Sasuke and Lee made eye contact as the doctor finished speaking, and both were scheming something completely out of hand. They both opened their mouth as if to say something, but both froze when they saw the other attempt to say something. They paused, but then—they both said what they wanted to say, throwing me into a twister of confusion.

"Sakura—_**I'm your boyfriend!**__"_

**End of Chapter 19  
**

* * *

**I had a hard time writing certain parts of this chapter, but I hope it doesn't seem too rough. I didn't really get a chance to edit it much, only about a third, or a little less than half of the story got edited. I'm planning on editing every chapter, and possibly changing a few things here and there after I post chapter twenty. Well, thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	20. Persistence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking about three months to update? I don't know, anyways, thank you for your patience! I finally have chapter 20!  
**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window  
Chapter 20: Persistence**

"Her memory has been mixed up. She cannot remember everything clearly and instead remembers things in a clutter. She remembers situations, but places the wrong people in it. She may remember random scenes with other people too, not just you and Lee." The doctor explained.

"Will she always remember things in a jumble like this?" Lee asked.

"Unfortunately, it is more than likely," the doctor said, "She may even remember things that never happened, and she may have a complete personality change too. Oh, and she may not remember important people from certain parts of her life either, they usually never come up, or she might draw a complete blank on who a person is. I hope that she will remember who her boyfriend is if she has one. Otherwise, she might place the closest person to her in her memory."

Sasuke and Lee made eye contact as the doctor finished speaking, and both were scheming something completely out of hand. They both opened their mouth as if to say something, but both froze when they saw the other attempt to say something. They paused, but then—they both said what they wanted to say, throwing me into a twister of confusion.

"Sakura—_**I'm your boyfriend!**__"_

My face burned bright pink, and I started to feel faint. I admit that I _am_ as tough as nails, but I _am_ still a girl after all. I somewhat felt like a princess in some unbelievable fairytale, only this was real. However, I still had my pride, I did _not_ want to just smile and take pleasure in the fact that I had two males clawing for my attention. I was much too prideful, and felt as if they needed to deserve my attention. After all, a beautiful face does not make up for a good heart.

I sighed and asked the doctor if it was possible for me to stay with another family member until my mother returned. He shook his head, saying that most of my family lived too far away from what my mother had told him. I sighed once more, looking at the two boys with a bad feeling. Sasuke smirked in confidence, and Lee looked hopeful. "I guess I should stay with Sasuke… since he mentioned that he had someone living with him that could help take care of me, should I need it." I said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

Lee sighed heavily and turned to Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Sasuke continued to look confident, until noticing Lee's facial expression. Sasuke frowned at the look and began to look irritated as Lee stepped closer, "Hey, what do you think…?" Sasuke started, raising his arms quickly in defense as Lee clung to him with tears in his eyes, sniffling.

Lee silently pleaded Sasuke to allow him to stay at his mansion while I was living there, and Sasuke absolutely refused. I frowned slightly at the rudeness in Sasuke's voice, but turned away from their bickering to ask the doctor where my original clothing was. The doctor shrugged, saying that Sasuke would know. My face flamed red, and I almost felt that it was possible for steam to rise from the heat of my cheeks. I looked over to Sasuke who was still dodging Lee's grabs, and then I inhaled deeply, "Sasuke," I started, trying to get his attention. He stopped and so did Lee, both facing me with questioning expressions, "I—do you happen to know where my clothes are?" I asked.

Lee seemed to freeze, and his face suddenly turned bright red. Sasuke kicked him away and Lee just fell to the floor in a frozen heap, "I had to get rid of them, they were covered in blood and had a few rips in them too." He replied coolly, "Don't worry yourself over that though, I contacted Kakashi, and he said he would pick up some clothes for you from your house. When you're ready we can leave, I can carry you."

I nodded, and the doctor smiled as I looked back at him for an 'okay'. I returned the smile and turned back to Sasuke who walked closer to me, "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, and blushed when I thought about him carrying me. I wondered how far his mansion was and how long it would take to get there, simply because that would be how long and far he would be carrying me… Could he really carry me for a long time anyways? Something in me told me that he could, and it was quite an odd feeling. It always seemed to poke at me from the inside, trying to get me to do things that I had no intention of doing.

Sasuke walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder, "Hey, are you listening?" he asked, trying to sound more patient than he actually was, "Don't move, or you might end up falling over or something." He muttered.

I was about to ask why, but before I could even begin, he swept me up into his arms and began to walk out of the room. Lee quickly followed, bowing to the doctor hurriedly before closing the door behind him. "Sasuke, please allow me to accompany Sakura at your mansion!" Lee said loudly, begging dramatically.

"I'm not interested in taking you with me, and I won't change my mind." Sasuke stated angrily, "Besides, didn't you—give up on…"

I could not hear Sasuke, but somehow Lee had. I was about to ask Sasuke about what he had said, but when his face took on a cold look I avoided looking at him.

Lee clenched his fists, "Sasuke, how did you—"

"Sakura told me… before she lost her memory. I know that she would not lie to me about such things, so it matters not if you tell me whether it be true or not." Sasuke said, slowly beginning to walk, "You should honor your words—no… your thoughts, whether they are spoken or not."

Lee stopped following us, and bowed. "Sasuke, take care of Sakura… since I can't…"

When we exited the hospital he just seemed to concentrate on where he was going, "Sasuke, what did you tell Lee?" I asked, tugging lightly upon his shirt with my left arm, previously tucked between him and me.

"Nothing of importance." Sasuke stated immediately, walking towards a park. He walked on the beaten path, and avoided tree branches on the way to a clearing, where a man cloaked in black stood.

His eyes a dark crimson, his skin—a pale white, "Itachi," Sasuke started, "shall we take our leave?"

The man nodded, turning away as he lead the way into an area thick with trees and other plants. I noticed that there were cliffs, and that we were quickly approaching them too, "Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice and body trembling.

"Don't worry Sakura; these cliffs are nothing more than illusions. If you don't believe me, watch Itachi." Sasuke said comfortingly, whispering closely to my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine, of which I tried to repress.

I watched as Itachi took a step off the land, and looked back at me expectantly, "How can that be?" I asked in amazement, "He's standing on nothing!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

Sasuke smirked, "Would you like to try?"

I shook my head, "No way!" I was afraid, and I did not care about how they thought about me if I was scared. I could not care less about opinions after seeing what I saw, "What kind of illusion _is_ that?"

"We don't know— we just sort of, discovered it." Sasuke said, "I don't know how it exists, but it doesn't matter to us anyways." Sasuke said, taking the first step off land.

I squeaked and pressed myself against Sasuke's chest. When I did not feel anything weird, like that funny feeling you get in your stomach when you fall—I opened my eyes slowly to look around me…

I was in a completely different world. Everything was darker, as if day had turned to night. Immediately, a gigantic mansion blocked my vision, and I was astounded by the beauty and elegance of it. However, my thoughts were interrupted, as a boy with pure white eyes appeared before me, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek, and lifting me out of Sasuke's arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura… You got hurt because of me," he started, "I don't expect you to forgive me." He said, somehow sounding as if he already knew that I had lost my memory.

"Well _I_ didn't expect to be followed by a child." Itachi stated, walking off on his own.

"What did he mean?" We all asked in unison. I sighed, and suddenly gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder…

"I don't give up that easily Sasuke… I _love_ Sakura, and if I have any chance—I'll gladly take it." Lee said, standing behind me and the boy who held me in his arms, "Besides, what I said before does not apply to this situation." Lee said, a smirk upon his face.

"Persistent brat," Sasuke muttered, "I should have expected this from someone like _you_." Sasuke spat.

"Hmph," Lee started, lowering his head closer to mine, "Did you expect _this_ too?" Lee asked, lifting me out of the arms of the other boy.

Sasuke gasped in shock, "_He _may not have expected it, but _I_ did." The white-eyed boy said, grasping my arm before Lee could take me away to wherever it was he planned to take me.

"You are a worthy opponent," Lee congratulated, "but if you do not let go, I will have no choice but to use force." Lee threatened.

Neji's eyes became hard as he observed Lee, "I'm not letting go."

Automatically, Lee swept the ground with his leg—it was Taijutsu—a form of Japanese martial arts that uses a science of body movements.

I felt the drop of the movement in my stomach and squeaked in surprise, "Lee!" I shouted absentmindedly, wrapping my arms around his neck, thinking that I was going to fall otherwise.

Suddenly, my head jerked to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked hurt, and I could see anger building in him as his eyes slowly began to smolder into a crimson red. His fists tightened until his knuckled became white, and his feet spread, as if he were trying to control his anger at all costs.

Sasuke cursed and punched the ground, tearing the grass apart so that only dirt and broken grass remained. All eyes turned to look at Sasuke and after seeing Sasuke's crimson eyes, everyone leapt away from Sasuke.

I struggled out of Lee's grasp, slapping away his hands as he tried to restrain me. I ran to Sasuke's side immediately, and brushed away a stray strand of his onyx black hair.

I was taken by utter surprise as I felt his lips crush themselves against mine, in a passionate, yet desperate kiss. My heart skipped beats, and I could feel his hand weave through my hair, pressing my face against his more.

I kicked and pushed away from him, but he continued, and everyone around just stood around, staring in awe.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes flickered between crimson red, and obsidian, as his hands rested on my shoulders. His breathing was labored, and his eyebrows knit together as he continued to exert more energy.

Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me away from Sasuke's grasp.

"What—what _is_ he?" Lee asked, trembling as he saw Sasuke's eyes continue to flicker.

Neji and I looked back at Lee, and only Neji seemed to know. He looked down, unable to find words to speak.

"I'm an immortal, you _brat_." Sasuke muttered in hate, "_That's_ why I didn't want you to come to my mansion. It's a pain in the ass to explain everything all the time."

Lee's face became pale, "Impossible…" he whispered in disbelief.

"Think so?" Sasuke challenged, "I bet you wouldn't have guessed that Neji—that guy," Sasuke started, pointing to Neji, "is a vampire."

Lee fell over, and to help Lee feel better about his sanity, Neji bared his fangs to Lee.

"That's what you get for being so damn persistent." Sasuke stated, glaring at Lee.

"You're in _my _territory now, so you play by _my_ rules."

**End of Chapter 20  
**

* * *

**I'm currently working on a lot of stories, so please don't expect too much from me! Thank you for reading, please review! **


	21. Sleepless Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hello! I'm back after so long! I've just been occupied as always. With a little more side issues than I'd ever want... Oh, and even though I don't like the situation I'm in right now, I think it's pure GOLD! I just had an experience that will help me enhance my writing in romance! If you're curious you can contact me. It would actually be kind of nice to be able to talk to someone about it too. Since almost all of my friends would blab about it. **

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window****  
Chapter 21: Sleepless Beauty**

I struggled out of Lee's grasp, slapping away his hands as he tried to restrain me. I ran to Sasuke's side immediately, and brushed away a stray strand of his onyx black hair.

I was taken by utter surprise as I felt his lips crush themselves against mine, in a passionate, yet desperate kiss. My heart skipped beats, and I could feel his hand weave through my hair, pressing my face against his more.

I kicked and pushed away from him, but he continued, and everyone around just stood around, staring in awe.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes flickered between crimson red, and obsidian, as his hands rested on my shoulders. His breathing was labored, and his eyebrows knit together as he continued to exert more energy.

Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me away from Sasuke's grasp.

"What—what _is_ he?" Lee asked, trembling as he saw Sasuke's eyes continue to flicker.

Neji and I looked back at Lee, and only Neji seemed to know. He looked down, unable to find words to speak.

"I'm an immortal, you _brat_." Sasuke muttered in hate, "_That's_ why I didn't want you to come to my mansion. It's a pain in the ass to explain everything all the time."

Lee's face became pale, "Impossible…" he whispered in disbelief.

"Think so?" Sasuke challenged, "I bet you wouldn't have guessed that Neji—that guy," Sasuke started, pointing to Neji, "is a vampire."

Lee fell over, and to help Lee feel better about his sanity, Neji bared his fangs to Lee.

"That's what you get for being so damn persistent." Sasuke stated, glaring at Lee.

"You're in _my_ territory now, so you play by _my_ rules." Sasuke stated, dark amusement playing upon his gorgeous features.

Lee's expression suddenly hardened, "I accept your challenge, Uchiha."

Lee bowed, looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke just nodded slightly and smirked in acknowledgment. "Settle yourself in any of the rooms in the mansion aside from the ones on the second floor." Sasuke said, propping himself up on his hands.

I already knew that Sasuke was planning something. Whatever it was, I did not know. I watched as Lee walked off toward the mansion, a bag in his hand. Sasuke watched him with amusement in his eyes, and Neji continued to hold me in his arms.

"You can let me go now…" I whispered, allowing my hands to rest on his pale ones. His hands were somehow beautiful, yet not feminine in any way, but his hands lacked warmth. His fingers twitched at my touch, and slowly, his grip on my waist loosened. I turned to face Neji, and I smiled slightly.

Sasuke's heated, firm body pressed against my back, startling me. I jumped at his touch, and fell forward onto Neji, who caught me in his firm grasp once more. Sasuke grunted in dissatisfaction as the palm of his hand rested against the top of my head. His fingers wove into my hair slightly, and he pulled me backwards, into his warmth. My hair stuck up a little with his hand still on my head, and first, he shot Neji a warning look, but his expression changed quickly as he looked down at me.

His sharp features softened as he looked at me, "Cute." Sasuke stated, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. I blushed, and stayed silent as he began to comb through my hair with his fingers. Whenever his hand would reach the tips of my hair, he would ghost his fingers along my skin, leaving a trail of warmth behind, along with an odd tingle.

Neji watched for a moment, turning away when Sasuke began to glare at him between moments. "Sakura… I'll see you around…" Neji said, taking a few steps into darkness, before disappearing into thin air.

He did not even give me a chance to reply properly, but then again, I was probably too distracted to do so anyways. Sasuke's fingers trailed down the sides of my arms on both sides, and his breath was sending shivers down my spine as he silently exhaled against my ear. "Sakura…"

I leaned into his embrace, and looked up towards his face. I reached for his face with my hands, cupping his face gently. Sasuke smiled, his hands coming to rest on mine. "I don't remember…" I mumbled solemnly, pouting at my miserable situation. Sasuke chuckled lightly; the sound of his voice was like dark chocolate, bittersweet…

"You needn't remember…" Sasuke replied, covering my eyes with his left hand, as he nestled his head in the crook of my neck, and dropped his right hand to the curve of my waist.

I paused to think about his words, and realization seemed to wash over me… "Is there something you don't want me to remember?" I asked, bringing his hand away from my face, as I turned to face him, falling out of his grasp like a leaf from a tree. The wind began to howl, and my hair was whipped about my face as we continued to gaze at each other with silent intensity.

Sasuke's expressions were equivalent to that of a guilty child, caught in the midst of a bad deed. Slowly, his eyebrows knit together, and his expressions became more suited to his features. His expression was one of frustration, "If you remembered everything, I don't know what would happen to us, to our—relationship…" Sasuke muttered, "I'm just not confident about anything right now, I'm stressed, Sakura."

"I see…" Was my reply, and my words were cold enough to give even _me_ the chills. I sighed and looked up at him once more, turning away to begin my walk to the mansion.

Sasuke did not follow me, and when I walked through the doors of the mansion—I was greeted by an eerie silence. I wandered about the mansion, tracing invisible lines with my fingers into the walls, trying to remember everything I saw. Suddenly, I heard a voice, "Sakura, is Sasuke with you?"

The voice was vaguely familiar, but when I turned around—I just saw an unfamiliar face. She looked pale, almost more than Neji… almost—_translucent…_ "Who are you?" I asked calmly, tilting my head to the side as I dug through my memories.

"I—I'm Hinata. Sakura, don't you remember me?" Hinata looked nervous, and her voice was trembling. Hinata played with her fingers, looking away and downward, but still stealing glances at me every so often.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you, but I don't have many memories at _all_ right now." I said quietly, hoping to give the girl at least a little comfort. All seemed quiet in the room, and I was wondering if Hinata was actually a figment of my imagination, as she faded into the scenery, invisible.

I turned around to continue searching through the mansion, but a not-so-friendly face greeted me. I gasped in shock, falling backwards into an undignified pile on the floor. Whoever that girl was, _could not _be _my _friend.

Her face was twisted into a nasty expression, "I bet you're all up in the skies now, huh?" The girl asked condescendingly, crossing her arms as she looked down at me with disparagement. "You have—what, three guys _bowing_ at your feet?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up and glaring at the blond haired girl. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, and she was dressed in gaudy clothes. Her wrists and arms were adorned with thin, silver, bracelets. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Who do you think you are, huh?" I asked furiously.

She looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but I had already grown used to that look after seeing it for about the tenth time. Her golden hair, tied in a loose ponytail fell over her shoulder as she leaned forward to look me right in the eyes. "You… you've lost your memory." She gasped, falling back to her original position as she flipped her hair over her shoulder slowly.

The information sunk into her brain, and a smirk formed upon her lips. "I see, so _that's_ what it was…" She mumbled; her hand on her chin as a devious plot seemed to form itself in her mind. "Sakura, I'm Ino, a psychic, sorceress, magic user whatever." Ino said, waving her hand about as she spoke. "To tell the truth, I'm not _exactly_ sure what I am, but as long as you get the general idea, it doesn't matter right?"

Her voice was dripping with honey, and her smile was fake, "Sure, I guess…" I mumbled, unsure of what she was planning. Ino clapped her hands together and winked as she disappeared into a violet bubble, streaked with gold. I stumbled backwards, and when she disappeared, I understood why.

Sasuke had just walked in front of me as he turned the corner, "If you're looking for your room, you don't have one yet," he said.

"Oh…" I muttered under my breath, avoiding his gaze. His onyx eyes were hazy with an emotion I could not identify, and as he neared me, I had to ignore the urge I had to step away from him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, and he pressed me against his chest.

"Sakura, I'll tell you… I'll tell you about your past." Sasuke whispered.

He released me from his embrace, and led me to his room. I had a memory of his room, and it was just how I had remembered it when I stepped inside and looked around. The navy-blue silk sheets on the bed, the black marble floor, and the frigid air that never grew warm. It felt like I belonged there…

Sasuke took a seat on the bed, and he motioned for me to take a seat beside him. He started out slowly, telling me about minor things that happened while I was at the mansion, and he gradually eased into the memories he did not want me to remember. He told me about the fight I had with Ino, he told me about the time Neji had to stop him from killing me, and then— he told me about all of the 'embarrassing' moments… from hugs to kisses, to crying and screaming…

I blushed when he told me about the entire romance etcetera that happened between us, but he just turned away, probably thinking that I could not see his blush. I smiled at how he tried to hide from me, and when he finished, he exhaled deeply.

"I guess I can understand why you wanted to hide those memories from me, but even if my memories aren't the best—they're memories all the same…" I said quietly, smiling sadly as I stood, tears escaping my eyes. I was about to reach up to wipe away my tears, but Sasuke caught my hand in a tight grip.

He pulled me down, and he lay on his back, on his bed. I was flush against him, and my head rested against his chest. He effortlessly switched our positions, rolling over so that I was below him. He kissed away the tears that had fallen, and breathed against my ear, "It's alright to cry…" he said, letting his fingers rest just behind my ear.

I could feel his heart beating in unison with my own, and the fingers of his free hand traced tiny circles along my left arm, slowly inching their way to my hips. His fingers seemed to dance across the flesh of my legs, and I involuntarily sighed in pleasure. His actions were a little too cliché, but I let myself bask in his attention while I could.

I could feel my face heat up immediately, and I pressed my hands to his shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop. He smirked devilishly, and allowed his head to nestle into the crook of my neck, just as he had done previously, "I don't want you to leave," he said. "I want to stay like this…"

I cursed under my breath, "_I_ don't want to stay at _all_." I said, wriggling beneath him. "Get off, pervert." I muttered, irritated.

Sasuke grunted in dissatisfaction as he removed himself from me, "You can take the room next door," he said.

"I'd rather not." I said, walking out of the room. I continued to wander the hallways in search for a nice bedroom to settle into; opening each door I passed by. All of the bedrooms on the second floor looked the same, so I made my way to the third floor. Opening the first door, I gasped in embarrassment, tumbling backwards onto the floor.

'_I should have knocked!'_ I yelled in my head, covering my face with my hands. I had accidentally walked in on someone—a boy with hair that was like _fire_. I heard him approach me, and I curled up into a ball, completely mortified by the situation.

"Next time—knock. Unless you _intended_ for this to happen," he said, standing right behind me. I shot up into a standing position, shocked by his words, and utterly humiliated.

"I—I'm so sorry!" I shouted, bowing quickly before immediately turning away from him and making a run for it. I stopped at the end of the hallway, trying to catch my breath.

Sighing, I had completely forgotten my resolution to knock before entering, and I walked right into Neji's room. He looked a little shocked to see me, and I was just as shocked to see that he was inside of the room. Apologizing, I left once more, searching for a bed to rest on after running around for so long.

My day was hectic, and I guessed that it was probably around nine o'clock at night by then, but Neji stopped me from leaving, taking notice of my exhaustion. "You can stay here for tonight," he said. "I doubt that you would want to have to set everything up in a new room now. If you found a new room you would have to put all the sheets out and everything." He said.

I paused to think about his reasoning, and eventually, I ended up sleeping on his bed. I asked him about where he would sleep, and he just motioned toward the large sofa that was against the wall with the closed window behind it. I was about to protest, but he pressed his finger to my lips, effectively silencing whatever I was about to say.

Sleep claimed me in a matter of seconds, but to my dismay, I was awake a few hours later, wide-awake. I stepped off the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible as I walked towards the window. I reached my destination easily, but when I opened the curtains, I was pulled down to the couch by a strong hand. I found myself sitting in Neji's lap, the curtain swaying back and forth, leisurely coming to a stop.

Neji quirked an eyebrow at me, "What are you doing awake at this hour?" He asked suspiciously, wrapping his arms around my waist. I took his gesture as one of just friendship, as I settled myself into his lap.

"I was going to look at the sky… I can't sleep," I said, adding the last part on as an afterthought. I touched his hands, playing with his fingers languidly. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for you to go back to bed," he replied, a smile in his voice. He rested his chin on my head, leaning back into the couch with a sigh of contentment.

"Oh, very funny," I muttered. "I can't sleep though…" I mumbled, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Just close your eyes." He whispered, taking my hands in his as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I told you, I can't sleep." I said, slightly irritated.

"Shh… Close your eyes, it'll help you to relax," Neji whispered, brushing his thumb against the center of my hand.

I felt pleasurable tingles along my spine, and my face had probably been just as red as that boy's hair… Thinking back to him, I closed my eyes and pictures how he looked. I could not make out much, but I knew his hair was like a burning conflagration… I could not resist asking Neji about him.

"Neji…?"

Neji shifted in place a little, letting me know he was paying attention.

"Do you know the boy down the hall…the one with the red hair?" I asked, curiosity taking over my voice.

Neji grunted in what seemed to be slight dissatisfaction.

"_His name is Gaara…"_

**End of Chapter 21  
**

* * *

**How do you like the ending? Cliffhanger--I know. It's still a good place to end a chapter though. Anyways, I'll see you next time, so thank you for reading, please review! **


	22. Taking Advantage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long, but I used the wrong computer (One without Internet...) so I had a little bit of trouble with that, but now it has a connection, and I'm all set! I apologize to all of the Gaara fans out there, but I'm going to twist his personality a bit... please don't kill me! Well, he isn't going to have a huge role in this story arc, but believe me, he'll have a _huge_ role in the second story arc! Anyways, I'm wasting your time, so I'll let you read in peace for now!**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window****  
Chapter 22: Taking Advantage**

"Neji…?"

Neji shifted in place a little, letting me know he was paying attention.

"Do you know the boy down the hall…the one with the red hair?" I asked, curiosity taking over my voice.

Neji grunted in what seemed to be slight dissatisfaction.

"_His name is Gaara…"_

"Oh, are you friends with him?" I asked, already knowing the answer from the tone of Neji's voice. He seemed bothered by the fact of me having met Gaara. I wondered why.

"Hardly," Neji scoffed. "Maybe you should just go to sleep now," Neji said, shifting uncomfortably every so often as the time passed by.

"Am I bothering you…?" I asked, worrying about his lack of sleep.

"Not really, it's nothing you need to worry about, besides, I don't need to sleep." Neji said, shifting a little more.

"Don't need to, or can't?" I asked, curious. I leaned forward, out of his grasp.

"Can, but don't need to." He said, sighing. "It's a good thing I'm able to sleep. I think I might go mad if I couldn't." Neji said, playing with a lock of my blush-pink hair.

"If I couldn't sleep, I think I'd die of boredom before anything_really_ bad ever happened." I joked, getting off of Neji and standing.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression playing upon his features. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching me as I made my way to the door.

I spun on my heel to look back at him, "I'm going to explore a little," I said, turning back around to exit the room. I felt like I was dancing for a moment.

I twisted the bronze doorknob to the right and when I pulled on the door it didn't open. Looking up a little, I growled in irritation. A chain lock prevented me from getting out sooner. I shut the door a little loudly and Neji chuckled in amusement. I reached for the lock, but I was too short. I paused and turned towards Neji, pouting. "What's with this?" I asked, pointing to the lock that was clearly out of my reach.

"I never expected to have anybody who couldn't reach that lock in my room." He replied, walking towards me. "I guess it's a good thing though…" Neji mumbled, pressing into my back.

I could feel the blood rush to my face, and I pressed forward more to avoid the intimate contact. The cool feel of the wooden door felt nice on my heated skin. The sound of the lock being undone was the only sound I could hear, aside from the sound of my beating heart. "I'll go with you," he said, pushing the door open.

"What? Why?" I asked defensively. I pouted as we exited his room quietly. He shut the door behind him and twisted it to make sure it was properly locked.

"It isn't exactly safe here, Sakura." Neji said, sighing at my slight stupidity. He rubbed his temples and looked back up at me.

"I can take care of myself," I stated conceitedly. I crossed my arms, daring him to oppose me. I had hoped to give off an air of superiority, but the way Neji reacted told me that I just made myself look like a fool.

Neji quirked his eyebrow at me, "Hey Sakura…" he said, inching closer and closer to me. I backed myself up against a wall and felt Neji's breath brush over my cheek and ear. He nipped at my earlobe and blew over my ear lightly, "Why don't we do something—that boys and girls do…together?" he whispered seductively, his knee pressing between my legs, but not touching me.

Neji pressed his hands to my hips and brought us face to face. _'What's he doing?'_ I yelled in my head, forcing my eyes shut, waiting for what I thought was coming.

Suddenly, I heard a sigh, "Sakura, you can't even protect yourself against_me_, so I suggest that I go with you on your little 'exploration'." Neji said, smiling at me like a parent would when they'd tell their child, 'I told you so.'

"You— how dare you!" I shouted, embarrassed. "I can't believe I let someone like you do something like that to me!" I slapped him across the face, but he still kept calm.

"Sakura, just calm down…" Neji whispered, brushing his fingers through my hair, not even bothering to care for his slightly red cheek. It was as if it didn't even hurt him.

"I can't believe you…" I muttered angrily, moving away from him. I saw a bit of crimson cross my line of vision, a long ways down the hall. "I'd rather be with a stranger than with you!" I shouted thoughtlessly, running down the hall in search of the boy from earlier.

"Wait—Sakura!" Neji yelled, his voice echoing through the halls as I continued to dash towards the red-haired stranger—Gaara.

Neji only yelled, but didn't follow. I turned the corner, forgetting about the stairwell, and I tumbled down the stairs. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by Gaara's smirk. "Need help?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

I laughed nervously and took his hand. "Thanks." I said, standing up with his help. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"I could ask the same." He said, "but I have an idea of what you may have been doing." He said, shrugging.

"What's_that_?" I asked, not amused in the slightest with what I was about to hear. After all, I_ did _walk in on him earlier… but it _was_ on accident…

"Probably going through my room, looking for something to **amuse** yourself with." He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "After all, you _did_ walk in on me earlier."

"That was on _accident_!" I shouted in defense, having a hard time not laughing at myself for what happened earlier. "I swear I was just looking for a room to sleep in for the night. I walked in on you by accident because I wasn't thinking, and I forgot to knock." I said, flailing my hands around in the air nervously, my words starting to run together.

"Oh, so that was it." He said, chuckling. "Well, it's almost morning. You probably need your sleep." He said, making his way past me. "See you around."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, turning around to continue my exploration. I walked through long hallways, huge rooms of all sorts, and even a gorgeous kitchen. I was a little too preoccupied to pay any attention to the details, though. Half the time I was wishing that Sasuke would be a little more open, like Gaara. However…I was also thinking that seeing Sasuke act like Gaara, or do anything like Gaara—would probably throw me _way_ off.

Somehow, that didn't seem like Gaara's real personality anyway, but…I guess it's none of my business.

Wait, could _you_ picture Sasuke—the dark mysterious boy with an attitude; acting like _Gaara_? Well, maybe we should just keep things moving…

When I got to the entrance of the mansion, I began to debate on whether it was a good idea to continue my exploration outside, or not. I listed the pros and cons, but still decided to go outside anyways.

I wasn't prepared for what was outside though…

"Hey, I thought humans needed their sleep," said a boy. His voice was rough, but still boyish.

"Who are you…?" I asked, picking up on his sentence. "Are you some kind of demon?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

He looked at me with a blank expression for a moment before closing his eyes and sticking his nose up slightly to smell the air. I gave him a baffled look, and then he shrugged his shoulders a little.

A little white dog appeared from behind him, and it copied his master's actions. The dog nudged the boy, and growled softly. The boy nodded, as if he were communicating with it. "You've got amnesia, don't you?"

"Do I know you?" I asked, getting a little impatient with all of the dog-like tasks he fulfilled within my presence. I crossed my arms, and leaned back on my heels.

"Not really, so I guess the amnesia thing isn't such a bad thing for me, eh?" he said, smiling so that a single fang protruded from his mouth. "Anyway, the name's Kiba, and this little guy is Akamaru." He said, motioning towards the little white dog.

"Well, what are you doing out here so late?" I asked, sending a look of suspicion. "Don't you live in there somewhere?" I questioned, pointing behind me at the large mansion.

"No way, I'd rather live in the sewers." Kiba said, his eyes narrowing. "I've told you why before, but now I think I should wait a while to tell you. At least until we're more than acquaintances." He said, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Besides, that'll probably be soon. After all, you _did_ agree to marry me once, well at least you promised me the equivalent term for demons, mating. I don't see why it would be any different this time around." Kiba said, a smirk playing upon his features.

"_I-I—I cheated?! On Sasuke...?!"_

Kiba continued to smirk arrogantly, ignoring my words completely, as if they were totally irrelevant to him. I'd lost my peace of mind, and I couldn't believe what Kiba had just told me…

'_Did I really cheat on Sasuke…?'_

"Hey, what the hell's going on out here?" Sasuke muttered angrily, stepping outside of the mansion just as the scent of rain began to fill the air. "Oh, how nice," he mumbled, glaring at Kiba.

"Tch. Is killing half my tribe not good enough for you?" Kiba asked hatefully, his eyes narrowing. "Now you have to interfere with my life on a daily basis, too?" Kiba added, taking hold of my right hand.

"You've got a lot of nerve, mutt." Sasuke stated angrily, taking hold of my left hand.

Both Kiba and Sasuke took a step forward, pulling my hand closer to their chest.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? You filthy murderer!" Kiba yelled, yanking me to his chest.

Sasuke seemed as if he were about to lunge forward in an attempt to hold me back, and pull me away from Kiba's grasp, unfortunately… "Don't waste your time on her; she has so many boys practically bowing at her feet, anyways."

"Damn it Ino, let me go!" Sasuke yelled pulling his arm out of her grip and snarling at her.

Ino looked appalled by Sasuke's emotional display, "See you later, bloodsucker!" Kiba shouted, leaping over a strange fence not too far from the gates of the mansion.

"What did you mean?" I asked loudly, hoping that my voice would reach him over the sound of the howling wind.

"Didn't you see him? That damned vampire… I think they're accomplices." Kiba ground out, finally stopping in front of a cave.

"Accomplices? You've got to be kidding me." I started, "Those two can hardly be in the same room together without fighting about something. It's not like they're evil." I laughed.

"Oh…? Don't you remember?" Kiba questioned, giving me a know-it-all expression. "Sasuke wiped out about half my clan to become an immortal, and his vampire friend back there just so happened to wipe out the rest while I was out hunting."

"Well, what if they didn't do it on purpose?" I defended.

"And what if they _did_?" Kiba retorted, leading me into the cave.

I stayed silent after that. I had nothing more to say on the subject.

"Sorry I don't live in a mansion like Sasuke, but I try my best to make ends meet, I guess…" Kiba mumbled, leading me even deeper into the cave.

Suddenly, the cave began to curve to the left and I could hear the faint crackling of a warm fire, and I could see the bright orange flames burning brightly in the center of a clearing. The cave was a shortcut to his living area. Although it wasn't modern, it was every bit as beautiful as Sasuke's mansion.

I cut my train of thought, thinking about the situation more carefully. "Kiba, why did you bring me here?" I asked, starting to feel uneasy about things.

"Why do you think? You _are_ my fiancé after all. And even if you don't remember, I can make you fall in love again…" Kiba said, his voice becoming deeper and more like silk. Kiba smirked at me…

I was alone. With _Kiba_.

**End of Chapter 22 **

* * *

**Yay! Kiba finally gets his part of the story! I can't wait to write out more chapters with him, Sasuke, and Neji! I want to write it right now, but I randomly got 3 school projects! Science, Social Studies, and Language Arts... Grrr... I wish I could vent my anger out on Tokyopop! (Since they randomly released the Fruits Basket Ultimate Edition _after _I bought up to volume 13! Now I want the Ultimate Edition! Even though I don't know what to do about the normal Fruits Basket books I bought... Sigh)**

** Well... (I know this is really random, but...) has anyone noticed how many awesome Manga, Anime, and Video Game releases there have been in the past month and half, plus the next few coming months?! My wallet is going to turn into a receipt holder pretty soon, and the madness has already begun! I bought a 360 just because of all the awesome games... (Sigh Plenty of cardboard boxes... No, just joking!)**

** Anyways, sorry for babbling! Thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	23. Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Well, I guess its been a while since I updated, but my profile can explain that. Anyways, I've been running around doing random stuff everywhere... my teacher forced me and the entire honors math class to join Math Counts, and I seriously don't want to go... I went last year to bring my grade up, but she threatened to lower our grade by a letter if we don't go this year. Argh... so many hours lost to doing math...! And I've been helping out at my dad's shop, so I only got about 2-3 hours of writing in for about a week, and before that I was on a trip, so I have to type up the stuff I wrote. Anyways, hope you like the new chapter! **

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window****  
Chapter 23: Puzzle Pieces**

"Kiba, why did you bring me here?" I asked, starting to feel uneasy about things.

"Why do you think? You _are_ my fiancé after all. And even if you don't remember, I can make you fall in love again…" Kiba said, his voice becoming deeper and more like silk. Kiba smirked at me…

I was alone. With _Kiba_…

His smirk looked like a fanged grin, complimenting him demon nature. His hand brushed over my shoulder, and he pressed me into the bark of a nearby tree. The world felt like it was spinning as gravity pulled me down, damp grass cushioning my fall. He looked dominating, standing over me with an all-knowing expression and a devilish gleam within his eyes. A lone white fang glimmered in the moonlight, as dramatic shadows danced across his sharply defined features.

A warm breath of air cascaded over the exposed flesh of my neck, and I could feel heat rising in my cheeks as my entire body felt like it was floating in mid-air. His claws glided over my arm, and he pulled my hand over his shoulder, leaning forward to take me in his arms.

His embrace was tight and powerful, animalistic.

When a frigid breeze flew across the clearing, it only sent sparks flying, as it fed the flame that burned in Kiba's eyes. I could see it clearly, and it made my body tremble with unintentional pleasure. The idea of being dominated never seemed so appealing to me before, but as he continued his ministrations, I wondered why I never tried it sooner.

Butterfly kisses were like the flap of wings, like feathery touches, but a passionate kiss from him was unlike anything I had experienced before.

Liquid heat felt as if it was churning in my stomach, and it was not pleasure that I was feeling. It was shame.

To be taking pleasure from Kiba was like jumping off a cliff, and the uncomfortable churning sensation continued on as I gasped for air. My hand flew to my stomach to try to stop it, as my other hand flew to Kiba's chest. I desperately tried to push him away, and it was as if he was still fighting against me, until his weight completely lifted away from me.

When I finally opened my eyes I could see Neji dragging Kiba off into the distance, and I scanned the area feeling flustered and embarrassed about the situation. Had he been watching this entire time? What would he think of me?

What Neji would think of me was the least of my problems though. In an instant, Sasuke was right in front of me, his dark features highlighted by the milky moonlight. He didn't bother with words as he tangled his slim fingers in my hair, pulling me close to close the gap with a passionate kiss.

His lips were soft but firm, and the feelings coursing through my veins almost felt like shock—electricity. He pulled away from me for only a moment to whisper in my ear, "I want you to look only at me… not _ever_ at anyone else…!" His breath was hot and his voice was like silk, the vibrations of his voice sending pleasant chills down my spine.

My fingers ghosted over his cheek and for the first time ever, I brought Sasuke down for a kiss. He looked shocked for a second, but he smirked with pride as I blushed in embarrassment. I tried to look away but he frowned and captured my chin between his fingers. "Don't," he stated, releasing me to pull me into a warm embrace.

I never expected to see this side of Sasuke; then again, I never expected to see him again so soon after the Kiba incident. My arms wrapped around him, and somehow I had ended up in _his_ arms.

I felt safe there, surrounded by his warmth, and just being near him was as if a calming sensation was radiating off him. I cuddled into his chest as he stood up and Neji came into view. I pretended to be asleep, but what I heard was unexpected.

"Sasuke…" Neji's voice came off from the side, and I tried not to seem too obvious. I could not force my eyes shut too tightly, yet I couldn't allow them to flutter open. "It's Gaara. She met him." Neji said, sounding concerned.

"Tch… I will handle him. Do you mind taking Sakura to my room when we get there?" Sasuke sounded like he was going to do something horrible, but Gaara didn't even seem to be any type of creep when I met him…

When we arrived at the mansion I could feel Sasuke handing me over to Neji, and I had a hard time not mewling in protest. His arms were so comfortable, and in Neji's arms, I just felt safe. I didn't feel as many sensations as I did with Sasuke, and so I waited to be deposited onto Sasuke's bed.

Still pretending to be asleep, Neji placed me on silken sheets with care, the cool, watery sensation of silk feeling as if it was a shallow pool of water. I snuggled into the nice feeling and waited to hear the click of the door closing, but when none came, I pondered Neji's whereabouts. However, cool lips and quiet breathing were the answers to my questions. Neji placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and whispered the three words I only wanted from Sasuke, "…I love you…"

I tried to control my feelings as best as I could, holding back my tears of pity. What had actually gone on before I got amnesia? I thought hard, trying to force myself to remember, but all I could remember were broken sentences, words without meaning, and faces without names… but only one in particular stood out to me…

It wasn't a deep blue or even a bright white like I would have been able to guess at, but a bright orange and yellow swirled about in my head, nothing but a color, but somehow, it felt as if it were burned into the back of my eyelids, and I couldn't avoid looking at it. It felt like a key, or even a piece to a puzzle…

Lost in though I nearly forgot about holding back my tears, and a single,

Crystal droplet escaped my loosely closed eyes. Neji's slender finger wiped it away and I could feel his heated gaze on me. I shifted and pretended to have just gotten up. He looked down at me and asked me a simple question, "Did you hear?" he asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

I blushed lightly, hoping he didn't see it, "I—" before I could even finish my sentence, he knew.

"What do you think then?" he asked, sounding a little disheartened about having to talk about it all of a sudden.

I knew I had no idea what to think, so I said the best thing I could, hoping that it would somehow happen, "I need my memories back," I said, "I won't decide anything until I know about myself, or regain my memories."

"You know… very often, a patient with amnesia who regains their memory, doesn't know what happened while they experienced amnesia." Said a voice. Looking towards the open door, Itachi stood there, looking as if he didn't actually care.

When he was answered with silence, he seemed to shrug and just be on his way. Rarely did we ever hear the elder Uchiha speak even a word, but a full sentence of advice was just a shock.

"So what will you do…?" Neji asked, fists closing over the silk sheets, eyes covered by the shadows. I already knew how little confidence he had in me.

"I'll get my memory back, and not lose a single moment." I said confidently.

**End of Chapter 23 **

* * *

**OK, so this wasn't the greatest ever, my profile (again) can explain that. But for now I only have to worry about Math, since I've been addicted to playing Guitar Hero III and Rock Band. Just in case anybody plans to buy it, I wanted to get this in to save some people some disappointment. Rock Band's only good points are multi play, which dominates, and the awesome drums. The guitar solos etc. will be way too easy for you if you play on Expert for Guitar Hero, or even hard. And Rock band is really expensive, plus I heard there are a lot of merchandise problems, like broken instruments. If you don't enough people to play Rock Band with every instrument and vocal, it's like having a gameboy without the A button, and that kind of sucks...**

**Sorry about the rant, I just had to get that out somewhere... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 23! Thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	24. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Anything related to the Naruto series is property of its creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Any story elements included in this story that have already been published or used were added to this fan fiction by pure coincidence, and copyright infringement was not intended.**

**Oh my gosh... it feels great to be back... TTTT I know I haven't written anything for so long, but my laziness was just taking over! DX I've actually been busy on DeviantArt so I guess it wasn't really laziness, but you know, I guess I needed a break from writing and i didn't even realize it... / Well, it feels so great that I'm back now, so I'll do my best to bring this story to a great end! (Well, you know... until I make the second arc... ;) Which I hope you'll all read when I start posting it?) Hm... I've actually been doing a lot of school stuff recently (projects, homework, you know...) and honestly? Me and all my friends so far have failed the honors math placement test for high school... it was to see if we could skip Algebra 1, but we got a proctor who thinks that all kids in Hawaii can't do math... (Wait 'till hunting season my friend, I'll be there.) I made her mad though. :P If you're curious on how just PM me, I'll be more than glad to share. xD In any case, I should let you go and read the chapter that took me so long to post... Dx I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 24: Rebirth**

"So what will you do…?" Neji asked, fists closing over the silk sheets, eyes covered by the shadows. I already knew how little confidence he had in me.

"I'll get my memory back, and not lose a single moment." I said confidently.

Neji responded with only silence, and taking in that silence felt somehow wrong... Was I wrong to have such confidence, or was my entire decision wrong? I felt an ominous cloud float over me, as if I knew something was going to go wrong. All of a sudden, I had the urge to look up. Seeing Neji's despair I felt as if I were looking at things through the glass eyes of a doll. Seeing but never saying anything... Seeing but never doing anything... That's all I was in the end, wasn't I? A marionette in a play created by a madman it seemed.

Only a madman would create such deceptive fantasies. Deep and dark, mischievous and heartrending, slowly wearing away whatever emotions a person still had left... only to transform them into a heartless doll. No life, no memories... isn't that what I was?

I forced my head downwards. I had no right to glimpse at the face of the one who loved me. I caused him pain, and suffering beyond my imagination. What good would I do for one such as him? Nothing to offer beyond the growing despair I seemed to cause him, and my simple presence. I fisted my hands and fell to the ground. My resolve that I had thought so strong but a moment ago had suddenly dissipated like mist on a clear, sunny day. Once again, there was nothing in place of something I longed to have. What was left after destruction... hopefully it was rebirth...

"Look..." Neji's voice strained his vocal chords, and it pulled at my heartstrings. The forced happiness in his voice seemed to open closed wounds and I could only stare blankly at the cold floor. He repeated himself and I could hear the sound of the shuffling bed sheets. Was he coming near? For reasons beyond my understanding, I felt the need to run... I felt ashamed of myself, and yet I couldn't admit my wrongdoing. I didn't even know what I was doing wrong. In what way was I the villain? To make decisions for myself... did it ultimately determine the lives of others?

I forced myself to look up, but I felt as if I were staring at nothing. "I guess it's what I deserve..." His voice was pure, and he seemed satisfied with himself. His ebony hair spilled over his shoulder like a waterfall, and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Silence once again. "Sakura... when and if you regain your memory, you'll already know the answers."

I didn't question his vagueness, and instead I challenged myself to understand him. Sasuke who had long since left the room felt nonexistent within my world. A closed off world in which I only saw Neji. What would I call it when I had a world of my own for Sasuke...? And when would I even begin to know what that swirl of orange meant? 

Effervescent oranges, pure whites, and enticing shades of blue... they were all meant for someone. I only wished I knew who they were for.

"Sakura, for now you have nothing to lose. I just wish I hadn't deceived you in the beginning..." his forced happiness fell away and the Neji I once knew suddenly felt as if he never existed from the very beginning. Deception? Why would he do that...? All these questions kept on coming, but I never once decided to stop and answer them…

"I should… leave…" My voice broke and I felt the tears threatening to spill… I bit my lip and forgetting Neji's vampire nature, broke the skin. The coppery taste of blood trickled into my mouth and before I could even get up to run I was pinned to the floor…

Neji stared down at me, the pain of holding back clear upon his innocent features. With trembling fingers he brought his icy hand to my face, and my tears could no longer be held back as they spilled onto his pale fingers. I covered his hand with my own and pressed his hand against my face, relishing in the unique experience but all the same wondering when it would end. His hand, however cold it was, somehow felt like that of a lovers and not the close friend I had thought him to be…

"The last time…" he whispered, feeling Sasuke's presence by the open doorway he closed his eyes in agony—utter heartbreak. "The last time I'll be able to think of you as more than just a friend…The last time I'll hold you in my arms with a lover's embrace…" his arms snaked around my waist and behind my head, his left hand pressing my face into his chest.

He pulled away, and the sorrowful look in his eyes pierced my tender heart, something inside of him was breaking. A puzzle piece that didn't fit… or an entire puzzle made wrong? It was as fate had decided, not as I had, but as fate did… It was clear that this would be our final meeting as we were. By next we meet, I'd already regain my memories, and so a sorrowful farewell was indeed the rightful way in which to say our goodbyes…

My tears already dried by the cool air, I stared up into pools of white. A deceitful heaven that I would never touch, yet as deceitful as it was it told truths that I could not yet comprehend. The me that wanted to know, and the me that already knew, it was contradicting, but somehow peaceful. A place in which I could stand satisfied yet no so completely satisfied. My curiosity would be my downfall, and so he desperately tried to protect me from myself. He was a person I could have loved…

He brushed his cheek against mine and buried his face in the crook of my neck. He was like the snow, white and innocent to the eyes, yet icy to the touch. A contradicting mix, just as I, and so he looked down into my emerald orbs, as if seeking out himself within me. So perfect, like two identical halves, yet so far away and opposite like the two sides of a coin. Bound by that which was natural, it only caused us the pain of forcing ourselves to love.

I let out a sigh and felt the chill of snow. It was as if imaginary snow were falling in accordance to our emotions, all I could give him was the hope for a better tomorrow, and so I smiled a sad smile, letting the expression slowly melt away as spring approached with a silent warmth… "The last time I'll kiss you with the warmth that only _you_ inspire…"

His lips were warm against mine, and as he was frozen like the cold winter months… my spring gently melted away his winter… the lies, and deceit… to reveal a lush spring in which to begin again…

It was as if a bright light were showing me the way, and as I opened my eyes, I also opened the door to my memories… The silent whispers of the wind guided my words to my audience… "I remember… … …"

Rebirth.

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

**Phew... so short a chapter and so long a wait... TTTT I'm sorry guys, I tried... Dx I was in a bit of of a writing slump and whenever I got ideas I'd be somewhere I couldn't write... and so I forgot the ideas... so I'm really sorry things turned out this way, and i hope I can do better with the future chapters... Again, I'm sorry...**

**Anyways, thanks for all your support, especially to those of you who were very patient with me. UU I just want to do better next time. :) So I hope you'll all forgive my laziness. Dx Thanks for reading, please review! **

* * *


	25. Waterfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, all credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of the Naruto series. Any likeness to stories fictional or otherwise is purely coincidental and copyright infringement was not intended.**

**OK, personally I'm surprised how far I've gotten with this story and I'm kinda coming out of nowhere but... this is the final chapter! I'm at the end of the rope with this story but don't worry I have the first chapter of the second arc in progress already! Anyways, I'll have more information at the end of the chapter so you can get on with the story, I don't want to be stalling you for now.**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Chapter 25: Waterfall**

The icy snow melted; a new beginning stood before me and yet the emptiness was relentless in the way it slowly ate away at my insides. I could already feel the tightening of my heartstrings, torturously slow and never quite as expected. I stared blankly up towards the ceiling as if it were an entrancing abyss…and I was slowly reminded of that boy whose eyes were an eternal abyss, obsidian eyes that saw me at my lowest… eyes that stared defiantly at the future as if it would bend to his will—Sasuke.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position; gradually, as if I had risen from the dead… but somehow that phrase seemed far too fitting to go unquestioned… I could feel the burn of his intense glare upon my back, and the cool air of the mansion suddenly felt suffocating. The room felt smaller, and I gripped my arm with my left hand; trying to ease away the tightening in my muscles.

We both waited in silence, as if expecting the other to speak words to break the uncomfortable silence. When none came, it was as if the unspoken words we kept to ourselves spilled forward like an overflowing bucket, everything bared—_weakness_…

His footsteps were light, a quiet tapping noise upon the asphalt-colored floor. His shadow fell over my form like an accusing hand upon my shoulder, and I cringed at the thoughts that filled my head. My grip tightened.

His shadow fell closer as he crouched behind me, the sound of his shuffling feet alerting me to his actions. I stiffened, waiting for him to do something… say something, _anything_…! Yet only silence greeted me, and it drove me _insane_. The quiet, the _cold_, the way he stood so close yet felt so far away… I wanted to scream and tear away the irritating numbness like clothes off my back in a sweltering heat…

My neck itched; and my knuckles ached to be relieved of the tension that only seemed to increase with time… My free hand pressed to the cold floor, and my fingers pushed down on it as if it would relieve the air of the heaviness that was like a burden upon my already heavy heart…

His whispers fell on my ears like a clear bell on a comfortable autumn morning. It cut through the tension like a sharpened blade; precise and quick, "who am I…?"

I was relieved and I smiled to myself; letting my grip slowly loosen and fall away. I turned around, looking almost desperate; body twisting; eyes filled with a dull glow of excitement; of hope. Everything faded away when his eyes connected with my line of sight…

He stared me down as if searching, but his words and mind were elsewhere… "Sakura, who am I… to _you_?" He waited uncharacteristically patiently for my answer, hands relaxing in his lap like the ever-shifting sands of the world carelessly swept away by the sea breeze that blew freely across the lands… He was calm as he waited, unsure of what to expect.

Then again, what _could _he expect? My hands felt like that of a mere child's; small and powerless… My fingers brushed over his cheek lovingly, tucking his hair behind his ear just as a mother would her child. A few stray strands fell against the back of my hand, caressing with gentle warmth. It sent a fluttering sensation to my stomach and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I combed my slender fingers through his hair, messily pulling away the rest of his ebony locks.

My lips swept over his as a wordless answer to his question. I waited for his response, feeling as though a coil within my heart gained tension with each fleeting moment and threatened to break apart under pressure.

Like a blizzard, powerful and undeniably cold, he wrapped his arms around me; the swirling winds feeling as though they were calling me to take action. My arms flew around his neck the way freshly falling snow would allow itself to become attached and guided by a winter tempest.

His hand touched to my chin and he pulled me against him, pushing against the small of my back, and molding our forms together like two matching puzzle pieces… His gaze captured my heart, froze it, _controlled_ it, and in such a contradicting manner he pulled me in for a kiss like a forgotten prince who'd lost his confidence…

A waterfall of deceit, lies, truths, memories—a waterfall of the past slowly fading somehow found its way back and made itself known… Our pasts were catching up to us and we could no longer run… we had to allow this rushing waterfall to take us and move us along its speedy current.

We had no idea where we were headed, but we could only wait, and expect anything to come at us. Our lives would be a never-ending river full of unexpected twists, turns, and bends, but we could only wait… and wait…

**End**

* * *

**OK, so it was a calm ending I suppose, but since it's getting a second story arc it's not exactly ready for a grand ending yet ( not that I'm even sure I could pull that off... ). Well, moving on... there will be a second story arc continuing "The Sight beyond the Window" fanfiction series and right now I'm trying to decide what rating to make it because I think that changing the rating might be a little unfair to the few who are controlled by parental control... So, if you are against me changing the rating be sure to let me know through either a review, PM, or e-mail. If you _don't_ mention being against the change in rating I will automatically count that as a green light for rating change (since you probably don't care if you don't bother to mention it).**

**Oh, and I'll be posting an epilogue to this story sometime within the next seven days, so if you're interested be sure to check back later, and for those of you who don't really care about the epilogue (I don't really think the epilogue was too important but...), just check it out if you're interested in the second arc because the first FIVE to contact me about it through a review (I'd do PM or e-mail but the time differences would make things complicated, and if you're anonymous leave an e-mail!) will also be the first five to read the prologue (which I take pride in for some reason... I feel like it's way better than most of my other story beginnings...). And the title to the second story arc is "Jealousy in a Bottle". I'm taking "The Sight beyond the Window" up to a whole new level of angst romance and intricacy so be sure to check it out! ( secondary couple suggestions are welcome! I'm looking for a match for Hinata! And the release date for "Jealousy in a Bottle" will be mentioned in the posting of the epilogue. )**

**Well anyways, thank you so much for supporting me and reading up 'till this far, it means a lot to me! Please review and tell a friend! ( Just kidding about the 'tell a friend' thing. xD )**


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All credit for the Naruto series belongs to it's original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OK, again, I'm late with this, but thankfully I managed it get it up only a few days late this time... Anyways, the second story arc is in the process of being posted. (I'm editing on the document program...) Well, yeah, I guess that's all for now. Check out the second story arc officially titled "Jealousy in a Bottle"! Just go to my profile and look under my stories to find it.**

* * *

**The Sight beyond the Window**

**Epilogue**

The mansion halls still felt so empty, so still, so _unreal_. The line between my world and his—blurred. I don't know what I was looking for all throughout my time in the mansion but I know my recent months have been rather dull.

Ino was nowhere to be found these days, all the pestering she used to do suddenly coming to a stop and making me wonder… but that was it. I just continued on, and perhaps she would just leave me be. Though some part of me missed her, it was a slight relief to me. I did not have to watch my back as often…

Lee was gone.

Kiba rarely visited.

Kakashi lived in his room.

I wondered where they'd all disappeared to, but it was none of my business…

Though Gaara was another thing. His flaming hair, his intensity—the sensual intimidation… I forced myself away. I loved Sasuke. Sasuke… Sasuke… _Sasuke…_

"Sasuke…?" My voice was gentle on the silence and his name fell from my lips so naturally, as if it were meant to be. He looked down at me lazily and raised a brow, waiting for me to speak.

"I love you…" I could say it so easily now, and the words did not falter, but what was it about this line that always made my heart ache? I suppose it was the heavy momentary silence that would fall so heavily on my heart the moment those words spilt each time that bothered me so much.

The instant between my words and his response—it felt too long, but I must be insane, because Sasuke doesn't stutter. "I love you, too." His hand rested on my head, stroking stray hairs out of my face and pulling me close…

I felt special, almost like his wife and yet not quite there yet. The emptiness of the lies that I so frequently told myself… Yes, it was just that. An empty silence futilely filled with a lie just as barren. That's what it was but my denial would not dissipate. That was me.

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who who has supported me with this story, especially to those who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and added me to C2s! You guys are awesome.**

**Special thanks to...**

**Chocolatemaltesers**

**frienz4ever**

**Blackblossom93**

**Shi No Megami**

**FakeCompassion**

**petite.ina**

**Aiyo Rei**

**Titania400**

**and Lorna for the many reviews you've all taken the time to write, and for supporting me for such a long time! **

**Anyways, Jealousy in a Bottle is being posted and will be found on my profile. Hope to see you all there again, its been fun. (Will be posted on 08/15/08)**

**Oh yeah, remember--first five to review will get to see the Prologue to Jealousy in a Bottle as soon as I receive the review! Anonymous reviewers please leave an e-mail address if you're interested!**

**By the way, I've created my first poll and it's on my profile, so your vote will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, please review, and again, thank you for all the support!**


End file.
